Time Skip With You
by Sabastu
Summary: Sintiéndose tan cerca y tan lejos de él durante ese año. Tratando de no sucumbir a su deseo de estar junto con ella en ese tiempo y en el por siempre. Especial para la "Jerza Week" ¡Por un mundo con más JERZA! 7u7)9 [ OU ] [ Universo Cannon ]
1. Embrace

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Una serie de **Drabvi Shorts...** ¿Oie khé ez ezso? xD Pues, son escritos que deberían haber sido Drabbles, pero llegaron a viñetas, en realidad casi One Shots y por poco a Short Fics. xDDD

 **En fin…7u7)r**

Dejando de lado mi escasa capacidad para relatar en pocas palabras, les dejo con el inicio de la…

 **¡JERZA WEEK!**

Estas historias están ―aunque no lo crean viniendo de mí― situadas en el Universo Cannon, exactamente en el Time Skip del año en que Fairy Tail se disolvió.

Así que, mis especulaciones y lado jerzianico ha tomado inspiración en ese vacío y ha hecho esto que estáis por leer…

 **¡Aish! 7x7)s**

¡Gracias por leer y gracias por tomar un ratito para comentar!

 **QwQ)/**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

― **Embrace―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Desde que el gremio se había disuelto no se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento.

Nunca pensó que luego de esa misión como guardaespaldas de ese actor extraño y fastidioso terminaría formando parte de un plan del gremio independiente de él…

De Jellal Fernandes.

― **Cuando Erza nos informe que los residentes del pueblo están a salvo será el momento de decidir si ponemos el plan en acción** ―Erza escuchó la voz calma y profesional del azulado y prestó atención de nuevo asintiendo.

 _Esa era la razón de que estuviese allí, después de todo._

Jellal miró a todos para dejarles claro lo importante de ese punto.

Desde un principio lo más preocupante de ese gremio oscuro era la capacidad destructiva a larga distancia que poseían. Crime Sorcière, al ser el gremio buscado que era no podría jamás convencer a los líderes del pueblo para que buscasen refugio en caso de que ellos no fuesen capaces de destruirlo con la rapidez que se requería, y por eso encontraron en Erza; la conocida, admirada ―temida― y respetada Titania, la posibilidad de convencerles para que se ocultasen lo mejor posible y dejasen en manos de esos desconocidos ―ellos― la liberación de su pueblo que había sido abusado desde hacía dos años por el inicuo gremio de Aisling.

― **No queremos causar víctimas inocentes cuando ese gremio oscuro caiga, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que los habitantes se vean comprometidos no atacaremos ¿Entendido?**

― **Entendido** ―respondieron Meredy, Richard y Erza al hombre del largo abrigo verde.

― **¿Erik?** ―Jellal le miró con seriedad.

― **Ya escuché…** ―rezongó el hombre aludido.

― **¿Macbeth? ¿Sorano?**

― **Seee…** ―contestó uno luego de bostezar.

― **Como sea** ―la albina batió su cabello hacia atrás―. **No es la primera vez que lo hacemos** ―le miró con malicia―. **¿Acaso tratas de impresionar a alguien con tu autoridad?**

Jellal se limitó a no responder eso.

― **Sawyer vendrá luego del atardecer con lo que falta de la información sobre los líderes del gremio de Aisling** ―miró hacia la ventana de la derruida cabaña en medio del bosque de las afueras del pueblo en la que estaban―. **Hasta entonces pueden descansar.**

― **¡Sí!** ―la pelirosa se levantó del suelo de donde estaba sentada prestando atención― **¡Hora de preparar la bebida pre batalla!**

― **Apoyo eso** ―secundó la albina emocionada por poder tener tiempo para sí misma y para su rutina de belleza.

― **Una bebida llena de amor** ―afirmó Richard con una sonrisa.

― **¿Bebida pre batalla?** ―preguntó la pelirroja al ver salir a las chicas por la puerta, levantándose para seguirlas.

― **Erza…** ―la detuvo el peliazul con una mano en su hombro que retiró casi tan rápido como la puso― **Necesito hablar un momento contigo… sobre la misión…**

― **Sobre la misión, claro** ―se burló el conocido como Cobra―, **por desgracia sé que no es eso lo que realmente quieres decirle** ―Jellal frunció el ceño y Erik le mostró los colmillos―, **si bien a diferencia de los demás tu mente es silenciosa últimamente ha estado un poco** ―miró a la pelirroja confusa―, **ruidosa…**

― **Erik…** ―el azulado se vio un poco abochornado en medio de su seriedad autoritaria.

― **¡Jojo! Claramente no estás de humor Erik** ―el de vestimenta religiosa le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros para incomodad del aludido―. **Vamos, necesitas un poco del chocolate lleno de amor de la pequeña Meredy…**

― **Yo no lo necesito** ―con una mueca de disgusto el pelirrojo se quitó el brazo de Richard de sus hombros― **sé quién sí, y vive en un debate de si aceptarlo o no…** ―y con esa frase escueta salió de la cabaña.

― **¡Jummm! Ese chico puede ser quien más lo entienda** ―Richard murmuró para sí y con una cabezada de despedida dejó a los otros dos solos.

― **Yo…** ―empezó el azulado―, **siento que se comporten como unos niños.**

― **No hay problema** ―la pelirroja sonrió con nostalgia―. **Me recuerdan las peleas del gremio, así que me hacen sentir en casa** ―se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se corrigió con rapidez― **es decir, se siente un ambiente acogedor, yo, es decir…**

― **Está bien** ―Jellal le sonrió y ella sintió su corazón perder un latido al ver por un momento ―por un escaso instante― un brillo en los ojos miel del azulado―, **creo que te entiendo…** ―se acercó a la pelirroja y le extendió un aparato―. **Es una lácrima portátil, con esto podrás contactarnos, como puede ser rastreado debemos de restringir el tiempo de uso a diez segundos.**

― **Entiendo, supongo que un "Todo despejado" cuando todos estén refugiados será más que suficiente** ―guardó la lácrima en su re-equip― **Será mejor que empiece mi camino al pueblo** ―bajó la mirada al piso―. **Gracias por confiar en mí para esto…**

Jellal observó las mejillas de la mujer teñirse de carmín y sintió sus manos hormiguear con las ganas de acercarse y acariciar esa suave piel de su rostro.

 _Con la ganas de rodear con sus brazos esa calidez que desprendía._

Pero no podía.

― **No hay nadie en quien confíe más** ―se sorprendió a sí mismo confesando, al parecer el restringir su tacto hizo que el cosquilleo se trasladase a su lengua y ahora no pudo más que continuar hablando―. **En nadie confió más que en ti, Erza…** ―sintió que su cara comenzaba a calentarse al ver los ojos de la mujer que representaba su luz brillar con emoción contenida.

 _De nuevo cruzaba su propia línea autoimpuesta._

Se alejó dos pasos de ella y se dio la vuelta.

― **Lamento tener que involucrarte a ti en esto, esto no es algo que alguien como…**

― **Me siento bienvenida, en estos dos días…** ―lo interrumpió ella no queriendo escuchar de nuevo como él separaba siempre sus caminos, ya era suficiente ver el cómo le daba la espalda en ese momento―, **desde que me mandaron esa paloma con el mensaje y llegué aquí…** ―apretó los puños y contuvo la emoción que su voz destilaba al tratar de explicarse―. **Meredy es cariñosa, me ha contado muchas cosas que han pasado, Sorano puede parecer altanera pero fue la primera en decirme donde podía darme un baño sin problemas, Sawyer me mostró los estandartes de los gremios que han derrotado, Richard me anima a no dudar de que Fairy Tail volverá a unirse… Incluso Erik plática conmigo de vez en cuando…** _―«Y pregunta indirectamente sobre Kinana»_ pensó para sí con una sonrisa.

Jellal se volteó para observar como el sol del atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas rotas jugaba con las hebras escarlatas de ella, pero en ese momento observó la sonrisa de Erza.

 _Una real y completa._

La más sincera que le había visto desde que se toparon en el incidente con el fastidioso actor que ella custodiaba y con él que a él ―Jellal―, lo habían confundido. Sabía bien porque ella parecía abatida, su gremio, su familia, el animado Fairy Tail estaba separado y para ella era como revivir la perdida de sus amigos a la que él mismo la sometió hacía tantos años.

 _Muchos años atrás._

¿Cuánto más iba a pagar por eso?

 _Tal vez toda su vida._

Y Jellal Fernandes lo aceptaba, pero sabía que cada vez que él se recriminaba eso, o lo usaba para dejar claro porque no podía acercarse a ella, Erza, su amada luz, ella, Erza Scarlet mostraba ese gesto abatido que a duras penas podía ocultar.

 _No era buena actriz._

 _Así como él era mal mentiroso._

Pero ambos continuaban con su penoso papel por el bien del otro.

¿No era tiempo de simplemente abrazar su pasado?

 _¿Aceptarlo y dejar de huir?_

Permitir que las aristas lo hirieran pero permitiéndose la sanación luego.

 _Tal vez…_

Pero por el momento no tenía una respuesta segura, y eso hacia que tuviese miedo de esa idea, porque no estar seguro significaría arriesgarla a ella.

 _A su Erza Scarlet._

Pero al menos podía intentar mantener parte de esa sonrisa en ella.

― **¿Y Macbeth?** ―se vio preguntándole de pronto con un deje familiar― **¿Él también te hace sentir… bienvenida?**

― **S-sí…** ―sonrió apenada―, **cuando no duerme me cuenta de lo fastidiosos y excesivamente ruidosos que sois todos…**

― **Lo dice el que más bulla hace cuando se queja…** ―acotó divertido y se ganó una mirada de sorpresa de ella.

― **E-so lo he notado también** ―agregó con rapidez para evitar que su mal oculta emoción hiciera que Jellal se encerrara en sí mismo de nuevo―. **Me ha dicho que a veces deja a una ilusión hablando con Richard porque no lo deja dormir con sus pláticas de salvación….**

― **Sí** ―se desacomodo el cabello―. **Conmigo lo hizo una vez, también…** ―confesó un poco abochornado.

Ella rió y él sonrió por ser quien lograse tal cosa.

 _Y se cuestionó seriamente eso._

Nunca se había puesto a pensar si él podría ser la fuente de alguna felicidad en ella.

 _Algo tan maravilloso._

Sería posible que en toda su oscuridad aún hubiese un poco de luz capaz de hacer un poco feliz a Erza. ¿La tendría? Esa poca de luz que pudiese reparar la oscuridad por la que la hizo pasar hacía tantos años.

 _¿Acaso era algo que se negaba a admitir?_

 _¿Debería de consentir esa posibilidad?_

― **Jellal…** ―la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. **Gracias por confiar en mí…** ―le extendió su mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro―. **Confía en mí de ahora en adelante…**

 _«Sí, tal vez…»_ se encontró aceptando por un momento esa posibilidad al ver como ese hermoso rostro se iluminaba para él.

Unos pocos segundos de aceptación.

 _Solo unos pocos._

 _«No te engañes, Jellal»_ Se regañó.

Aún no.

 _No._

Mientras aceptaba la mano de ella aprovechó cada segundo para ―en ese sencillo acercamiento― sentir su adorable piel, su calidez y la fuerza invencible de su mano.

 _Justo como era ella._

― **Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré** ―el tacto de ella le dio valor para permitirse soltar unas palabras más―. **No quería involucrarte en esto, pero…** ―soltó un suspiro de aceptación ante esa verdad―, **me alegra contar con tu ayuda, y aunque no debería, quisiera poder contar contigo en un futuro…**

Erza se mordió el labio para no sucumbir a las ganas de abrazarlo.

 _Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó esas palabras de él._

― **Cuando me necesites estaré para ayudarles, Jellal…** ―lo miró con firmeza― **¿Lo recuerdas? Yo estoy contigo…**

¿Lo recordaba?

 _Claro que lo recordaba._

Esas fueron las palabras de Erza cuando él ni siquiera recordaba quien era él.

 _Cuando sentía que tenía culpa pero no sabía de qué._

Porque perdió toda memoria menos el nombre de ella.

 _Su luz, su guía._

Ella.

No pudo responder con palabras pero asintió con la cabeza y afianzó el agarre de sus manos.

Era hora de reconocer ciertas cosas.

… _Y de aceptar que jamás podría alejarse realmente de Erza Scarlet…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Uno:

 **Embrace:** Abrazar. Acoger. Aceptar. Aprovechar. Dar la bienvenida.

Los próximos caps seguirán involucrando a Crime Sorcière. O:

Mañana en la tarde entro a vacaciones por lo que podré ponerme a escribir las actus que debo y ¡LEER! QwQ No he podido leer nada últimamente *se tira al piso en posición fetal* así que leeré bastante cuando sea libre. 7u7)r

Espero les haya gustado. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Tattoos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Holo!** .o./ Aprovecho el **wi fi gratis** de la biblioteca para publicar el **Día Dos** de la **Jerza Week.**

Gracias por el apoyo. **QwQ**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

― **Tattoos―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se había alegrado mucho cuando el mensajero se aposentó en su cabeza.

En el momento en que Jellal se comunicó en la lácrima portátil y le indicó que la misión fue un éxito y que el pueblo ya podía salir de su refugio Erza fue embargada por dos emociones…

 _Felicidad y tristeza._

Ya no había razón para volver con ellos, o al menos por el momento. El plan era claro, Crime Sorcière partiría en el momento en que Jellal se comunicara con ella para indicarle el resultado de la misión, y por supuesto su destino era incierto.

 _Debían esconderse para permanecer a salvo._

Algo similar a lo que ellos dos hacían con sus sentimientos.

 _O eso era lo que ellos creían._

― **Al menos quisiera darles esto** ―miró la lácrima y la carta en su mano―, **pero supongo que de esta manera podré verlos de nuevo…** ―sonrió ante el pensamiento. Era la mañana del cuarto día desde que se separó de ellos _«¿No habrán tenido ningún percance?»_ Se cuestionó de nuevo preocupada, y justo en ese instante sintió algo en su cabeza que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro― **¡Oe!** ―reclamó autoritaria y extendió su brazo para que el mensajero se subiese en él― **¿Un ángel de Sorano?** ―emocionada al ver a uno de los mensajeros de la albina no tardó en tomarlo en sus manos hasta que éste se transformó en una pluma con un mensaje― **Sígueme…** ―susurró la única palabra escrita y sin dudarlo ni por un momento siguió a la blanquecina pluma.

 _Claro que nunca espero tener que caminar diez kilómetros en medio de la foresta._

― **Vaya que saben esconderse…** ―murmuró la mujer luego de apartar unas cuantas ramas que le impedían la visión del camino frente a ella.

― **¿Erza?** ―la mujer se detuvo de pronto ante la pregunta a la que en realidad el hombre dueño de la voz no necesitaba respuesta, ya que desde que a lo largo vio un retazo de su cabellera supo que era ella.

 _Ese color estaba grabado a la perfección en su retina._

― **¿Qué haces aquí?** ―el hombre de cabello azul parpadeó, aún incrédulo de encontrarse a la peli-escarlata en ese lugar.

― **Je-Jellal… Yo…** ―miró hacia la pluma para explicarse pero ésta se había escondido detrás de un árbol― **Yo…** ―frunció el ceño pero luego comprendió que él no había sido quien la había llamado―, **estaba en una misión cerca de aquí…** ―rió nerviosamente y se cruzó de brazos sobre su peto de armadura.

 _Su actuación improvisada fue pésima._

Pero él decidió no hacerle notar eso

― **¿Una misión cerca?** ―su vista periférica captó lo que se escondía detrás de uno de los árboles al frente de la mujer―. **Por supuesto…** _―«Sorano y sus juegos»_ Se guardó el pensamiento, ya luego le pediría cuentas a la verdadera culpable― **Ya casi anochece y no encontrarás un lugar de descanso cerca** ―y aunque sabía que no debería permitirse ese regalo que representaba la presencia de ella continuó― **¿Vienes a nuestro refugio provisional? Estoy seguro que estarán felices de verte.**

Él lo estaba.

 _Más que cualquiera._

― **Y-yo… no quisiera ser una molestia…** ―ahora que se daba cuenta que Jellal no sabía de su visita se sentía mal.

 _Ella nunca le impondría su presencia a él._

― **No lo eres, no para mí…** ―carraspeó y miró hacia un árbol lejano―, **no para mi gremio… Meredy estará emocionada, no pudiste probar su bebida pre y post batalla…** ―agregó atropelladamente sin mirarla.

 _Siempre decía más de lo que debía decir._

 _Siempre revelaba más de lo que se debería permitir._

― **Ya veo…** ―ladeó la cabeza pensativa―, **supongo que no debería desaprovechar esta… casualidad...**

― **Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, debes de estar cansada** ―con un gesto de la mano la invitó a caminar― **¿Llevas mucho caminando?**

« _Diez kilómetros en medio del bosque de montaña»_ pensó **―N-no mucho…** ―dijo.

― **¿No mucho?** ―levantó una ceja mientras quitaba unas ramas para que ella pasase sin problemas― **El pueblo más cercano está a cinco kilómetros…**

― **Oh, mira hace tiempo no veía esos árboles…** ―señaló un árbol ―bastante común― de naranja ciruela con un exagerado gesto de admiración.

Jellal se aguantó una sonrisa.

― **Sí, lástima que no estén en la época de frutos** ―ya que la vio tan esforzada en cambiar el tema decidió dejarlo pasar, por su nerviosismo era obvio que había caminado más de cinco kilómetros.

 _Sorano tendría que darle una buena explicación._

La que pidió con solo un gesto del dedo índice de la mano cuando llegó al improvisado refugio de Crime Sorcière. Un refugio que contaba con dos tiendas de campaña, una fogata cerca de una pequeña cueva y un pequeño riachuelo que brillaba ante las llamas del fuego de la hoguera que calentaba lo que Richard revolvía mientras hablaba del amor como ingrediente principal al cocinar.

― **¡Erza!** ―la chica pelirosa corrió hacia ellos mientras Jellal se disculpaba y se iba a hablar con la albina al lado de una de las tiendas― **¡Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo!** ―la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la otra carpa más pequeña en la que la pelirroja supuso correctamente era la que compartía Meredy con Sorano.

― **A mí también me alegra verte, Meredy ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Sufrieron algún percance durante la misión?** ―preguntó mientras se sentaba en el lugar que la chica le indicaba sobre unas cobijas llenas de corazones.

― **La misión fue perfecta, llegamos sin ser notados y el plan se dio justo como Jellal lo propuso en el papel** ―sonrió orgullosa―, **raramente las cosas no salen como él espera, es un gran estratega.**

― **Lo es…** ―Erza se contagió de la sonrisa orgullosa de la pelirosa― **de niño…** ―se calló al darse cuenta que estaba por hablar de algo que tal vez él nunca había contado y ella no tenía derecho a revelar.

 _Aunque estuviese tan fresco en sus recuerdos._

Algo tatuado en su alma.

― **¡Oh es verdad!** ―Meredy no necesitaba preguntar que sucedía, su especialidad era entender a los demás sin necesidad de palabras así que cambió de tema― **¡Podré darte del chocolate especial de descanso tras la batalla!**

― **¿Chocolate especial de descanso tras la batalla?** ―le miró emocionada de pronto.

― **Sí…** ―se acercó a ella y le habló en tono confidencial―, **en realidad es una receta secreta que me enseñó Ultear, ni siquiera Jellal la sabe.**

― **Ohhh~** ―realmente ponía atención extasiada por la historia del dulce liquido secreto.

― **Ya verás, cuando Sawyer y Macbeth lleguen con las provisiones lo haré** ―sonrió decidida―. **Algún día quiero que Juvia y Gray también lo prueben, es un punto importante en mi lista.**

Erza la miró con cariño.

 _Meredy era una persona genuinamente amorosa._

― **Pero** ―continuó la chica que parecía poseer una facilidad enorme para la plática―, **¿cómo nos encontraste?** ―la miró picara― **¿Jellal te llamó con la lácrima?** ―la pelirroja se camufló con su cabello― **¿Por eso llegaron juntos?**

― **N-no yo esto…** ―avergonzada miró a las paredes de azulada tela impermeable de la carpa.

― **Yo la guié** ―la albina entró a la tienda con un puchero en la cara―, **quería que Jellal nos dejara descansar más, pensé que si nos visitaba Erza no partiríamos tan pronto** ―suspiró y le restó importancia con la mano―. **Mis cálculos fallaron, el** _ **maestro**_ _―_ imprecó sarcástica―, **se dio cuenta…**

― **Sorano** ―la regañó la pelirosa―, **sabes que Jellal es cuidadoso por el bien de todos, permanecer más tiempo de lo establecido es riesgoso…** ―Erza comenzó a sentirse una tonta por provocar tal cosa al seguir la pluma, debió de imaginar que eso no era cosa del azulado―. **Y no es la primera vez que haces algo para retrasar el viaje…**

― **Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que el** _ **maestro**_ **acepte usar una de nuestras fortalezas móviles** ―se llevó las manos a la cadera― **¡Hasta Macbeth está de acuerdo!**

― **No creo que lo vuelvas a hacer, Jellal de seguro te lo acaba de dejar bien claro y cuando él hace eso sabes que no está jugando** ―negó con la cabeza―, **en realidad nunca juega** ―volteó a mirar a la pelirroja que se sentía incomoda aún―. **Erza, deberías hablar con él, tal vez se relaje un poco y decida participar una que otra vez en los juegos, Ultear decía que sería el primero de los tres en arrugarse…**

Erza y Sorano rieron.

― **Bueno, y por lo demás…** ―miró a Sorano―, **tus fortalezas móviles son muy llamativas, Macbeth te apoya porque él está de lado de todo lo que le permita dormir más y no podemos usarlas tampoco porque Erik se marea con los transportes.**

― **¡Bah! Erik debería de superarlo…** ―se burló la albina―, **de hecho creo que eso sería la mejor parte de viajar así…** ―apuntó con maldad evidente.

― **Sorano…**

― **Ya, ya…** ―restó importancia con un gesto de los hombros―, **ya el** _ **maestro**_ **me impuso la tortura.**

― **¿Tortura?** ―preguntó la pelirroja incrédula de tal método en Jellal.

― **Sí…** ―la albina se acercó a ella― **¿Puedes creer que me dijo que no le permitirá a Sawyer que me compre cremas hidrantes por el siguiente mes y confiscará las de éste?** ―la miró alarmada― **¿Cómo cree que voy a mantener mi piel sin ellas?** ―Erza sintió una gota descender de su frente―. **Y yo que solo le ayudé con…** ―se calló y sonrió misteriosamente―. **Bueno, el cielo siempre traerá venganza cuando afrentan la impoluta piel de sus ángeles…** ―salió de la tienda luego de decir eso mientras Erza y Meredy se veían sin entender.

― **La comida está lista…** ―llamó Richard desde la entrada de la carpa―, **y puse mucho amor en ella, ya verán…**

Ambas se sonrieron y siguieron al hombre. La noche ya había caído y la fogata iluminada a los demás miembros de Crime Sorcière, aunque faltaban tres de ellos.

― **¿Y los demás?** ―preguntó la pelirroja.

― **Macbeth y Sawyer no vendrán hasta mañana** ―informó la pelirosa―, **además de las provisiones tienen una misión de investigación, la capacidad de ralentización e invocación de vehículos de Sawyer y las ilusiones de Macbeth nos facilitan esas cosas** ―Erza asintió en entendimiento― **Y Erik… bueno, él raramente come con todos, de hecho suele comer por su cuenta, sabes…** ―se acercó a Erza dispuesta a confesarle otro de los grandes secretos de Crime Sorcière y la pelirroja se inclinó dispuesta a escuchar lo que le diría― **No le digas a nadie pero he notado que no es tan reacio a comer con nosotros cuando la comida la prepara Jellal…** ―le hizo el signo de silencio con un dedo.

― **¿La comida de Jellal?** ―ahora sí que la curiosidad la dominaba.

― **Sí** ―continuó en un murmullo―, **junto con Richard es él quien tiene el mejor sazón** ―miró a todos lados antes de continuar―. **Ellos no lo admiten pero en silencio compiten por ser el mejor…**

Erza se aguantó una carcajada.

Era curioso, no le parecía extraño que una persona independiente y en constantes viajes como Jellal supiese cocinar o que no le gustase perder un reto, pero para ella era maravilloso saber que sus sospechas sobre él se concretaban.

Grabó con fuego esas nuevas cosas sobre él en su mente.

 _Y en el corazón también._

― **¡Aquí chicas!** ―las llamó Sorano con una sonrisa divertida de la que Erza no se percató por pensar en el azulado pero que Meredy sí, y aún así decidió seguir el juego y se sentó junto con la albina alrededor de la hoguera, justo enfrente de su líder azulado.

― **¡Aquí tienen su comida!** ―Richard les sirvió un platón de guiso y una hogaza de pan― **¡Verán como el amor siempre es el mejor ingrediente!** ―disimuladamente miró al azulado.

Jellal elevó la comisura de la boca de manera casi imperceptible.

Erza entendió que estaba tomando las palabras de Richard como una incitación a la batalla culinaria.

 _Otro recuerdo que esculpir en su corazón._

― **Sabes Erza** ―comenzó la albina de manera casual―, **siempre me dio curiosidad la marca de tu gremio…**

― **¿Curiosidad?**

― **Sí, ¿qué significa exactamente?**

― **Es un hada** ―sonrió la mujer― **y representa la búsqueda de algo que no se sabe si tendrá respuesta o no…**

― **¿Algo sin respuesta, eh? ¿No es algo de lo que se debería desistir?** ―preguntó realmente interesada esta vez.

― **No, porque siempre existe la posibilidad de…** ―miró la fogata y soltó un suspiro― **de obtener una respuesta** ―Jellal comía en silenció pero prestaba atención a las palabras de la mujer―. **Tal vez no la respuesta definitiva, pero sí una respuesta…**

― **¿Y sí no es la respuesta que esperabas?**

― **Una respuesta trae más preguntas luego de ser contestada** ―se subió la corta manga de su camisa interior negra―. **Fairy Tail fue fundado bajo la premisa de la búsqueda de las hadas ¿Las hadas tienen cola? Esa fue la pregunta de la Primera** ―sonrió―, **pero no era la única. Solo es la primera de las tantas preguntas que esa búsqueda ha desatado. Una aventura eterna, eso es lo que llevamos tatuado en el corazón más que en nuestros cuerpos todos los miembros del Fairy Tail** ―se dio cuenta que todos la miraban y se sonrojó―, **pe-pero… no creo que sea algo exclusivo de nosotros, es decir…**

― **La vida y el amor es la gran aventura** ―continuó Richard por ella―, **creo que eso también lo llevamos tatuado nosotros en nuestros corazones aunque nuestro cuestionamiento sea la redención verdadera…**

― **Sí** ―Erza le sonrió―, **mientras den lo mejor de ustedes mismos estarán viviendo bajo la premisa de la aventura eterna, no importa cuál sea la pregunta mientras caminen de frente en busca de su respuesta.**

Luego de eso comieron en silencio un rato.

 _Solo un rato._

― **Erza** ―volvió a llamarla la albina― **¿Por qué escogiste ese color?**

― **Y-yo…** ―la mujer miró a Jellal por solo un fragmento de segundo pero fue suficiente para evidenciar la razón a todos los presentes―, **no… no recuerdo…**

― **Ya veo…** ―Sorano se regocijó ante el bochorno del azulado que casi se atraganta con el pan y decidió continuar en honor a sus cremas de belleza que serían confiscadas―, **es curioso, es parecido al cabello de nuestro** _ **maestro**_ _―_ la poderosa Titania se sintió cohibida y miró al suelo.

― **Sorano** ―serio, la llamó a la orden el peliazul enfrentando su mirada traviesa y vengativa ante la luz de la hoguera.

― **¡Oh!** ―continuó ella con una sonrisa de desentendida y con una falsa cara de sorpresa repentina― **Ahora me doy cuenta, el tatuaje de Jellal es rojo…** ―miró a la maga del re-equip que levantó la mirada al escuchar eso.

― **Rojo no, escarlata…** ―corrigió Meredy de manera automática porque eso era lo que Jellal les había dicho a ellas cuando le preguntaron sobre el tatuaje, pero enseguida se dio cuenta lo que eso causó en Jellal y en Erza.

 _Al parecer ambos encontraban el suelo la mar de interesante._

― **Buen punto, Mer…** ―la albina sonrió victoriosa―. **El tatuaje del destino escarlata… ¿No crees que es curioso, Erza…** ―se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca antes de añadir― **Scarlet?**

Erza no respondió.

Pero solo Jellal se dio cuenta de la sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro.

― **Es amor…** ―fue el susurro emocionado de Richard que todos escucharon.

 _«Lo es…»_

Fue un pensamiento que uno de los involucrados se guardó.

… _¿O tal vez fueron los dos?…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Dos:

 **Tattoos:** Tatuajes.

Con este tema ―además de la obviedad de usar los tatuajes de ambos xD― quería exponer momentos, recuerdos y vivencias que quedan impregnados, inscritos, esculpidos, grabados y tatuados en la mente y el corazón. Momentos y descubrimientos que no importe lo que pase, siempre persistirán.

 **Editado** : Como por ejemplo que el director de carrera me acaba de felicitar por estar estudiando en la biblioteca a pesar que ya terminaron los exámenes cuando en realidad estoy usando el wi-fi gratis para publicar esto porque luego de la presentación de un trabajo ―en una hora y media― me voy a celebrar con mis compañeros la libertad. 7u7)r Un momento para contar a futuras generaciones (?) YOLO. xD

Por si no lo han notado estoy haciendo de Sawyer el recadero de Crime Sorcière. xD Toda organización debe tener sus jerarquías y un recadero es vital. EwE)s

PD: El árbol de naranja ciruela no existe. Mashima Sensei siempre mezcla cosas, como el mango estrella. xD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta:

 **FletchS**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **LightBlue17**

 **Keila Scarlet**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** **:** ¡Oh, que lindo nick! *w*Sí, estoy tan feliz por eso, la semana Jerza cayó en los días de libertad… ¡Es el destino! Fanarts y fanfics para llenarnos de Jerza… ¡Es tan hermoso! *corazones*

Te entiendo, es difícil para mí escribir en canon debido a la negación de Jellal, xD no puedo avanzar realmente con ellos, por eso estoy usando a Crime Sorcière para ayudarme con la atmósfera y con el ligero avance. QwQ

Yo adoro a Erik. xD Creo que es uno de mis favs, y amo el BrOTP de él con Jellal. 7u7 Creo que ambos se parecen. xDD

En otro de los caps MacBeth usará sus trucos. :x Si Ultear estuviese allí encierra a Jellal con Erza hasta que se confiese. xDDDD

Gracias mil por leer. *w*/ ¡Beshos!

PD: Gracias por el review en Lemon Pie. Me alegra que te gustase. O3O

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Love

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola! .o./** Las vacaciones han empezado y mi amor por el Jerza se incrementa gracias a tantos fics y fanarts a causa de la Week. ***w*** ¡Soy tan feliz! **QwQ** *lágrimas de felicidad*

Gracias por la amabilidad de comentar, sois una amodoración. **TTuTT**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

― **Love** **―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando despertó en la mañana se sentía extraña.

No solo se había encontrado con Jellal, si no que sentía que había revelado mucho de ella a los integrantes de ese gremio independiente que parecían muy interesados en lo que sea que pensaran que tenían ella y él.

 _¿Pero que tenían ellos?_

 _¿Una amistad?_

Claro que una amistad.

Ella siempre agradecería que Jellal se hubiese convertido en su fuerza y valor cuando se conocieron de niños como esclavos en la Torre, si no hubiese sido por él la desesperanza se habría apoderado de ella.

Erza no se sentía tan valiente como todos creían, y en esa época lo era aún menos.

 _Pero él sí lo era._

 _Mucho._

― **Lista para un d** **í** **a nuevo** ―escuchó la voz de Meredy junto a ella. Cuando terminaron de comer luego de un extraño silencio después de la plática de los tatuajes se había ido a hablar de nuevo con Meredy y Sorano mientras que Jellal se quedaba de guardia junto a la hoguera y Richard se iba a la carpa masculina a descansar.

― **Por supuesto** ―se frotó la cara para espantar los vestigios del sueño, sonrió ante el nuevo día e intentó sentarse ―sin lograrlo― en el espacio que las chicas destinaron para ella justo en el medio de la cama improvisada que siempre compartían las dos y que ahora con tres le cedieron el honor de dormir en el medio; claro, nunca esperó que Sorano fuesen de las que abrazaran, sí lo esperaba de la dulce Meredy, pero no de la albina.

 _Al menos no había pasado frío en la noche._

― **¡** **SORANO!** ―la removió la pelirosa― **¡Deja a Erza levantarse!** ―la movió una vez más y la albina frunció el ceño invocando con solo ese gesto a unos cuantos de sus ángeles que arremetieron contra la cabellera de la mujer de verdes ojos― **¡SORANO! ¡AY! ¡SORANOOOOO!** ―chilló cuando uno de los ángeles le jaló la oreja.

Erza casi sonrió recordando las batallas del gremio.

 _Y como en el gremio, también debía de poner orden._

― **Suficiente** ―invocó una espada y con movimientos rápidos destruyó las invocaciones de la albina.

― **¿¡** **Erza, Meredy, est** **á** **n bien!?** ―Un preocupado azulado abrió la puerta de tela de la carpa y observó a la pelirosa despeinada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas, a la albina medio dormida y, abrazada a… Erza.

― **No te preocupes, Jellal** ―Le dijo Meredy en tanto se acomodaba el cabello― **Es otro de los males despertares de Sorano** ―hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño al ver como la albina ni se había inmutado― **Por suerte Erza contuvo a sus bichos a tiempo…**

― **¡** **NO SON BICHOS!** ―la albina se levantó de pronto― **¡SON ÁNGELES!**

Erza se mantenía en silencio prendada de la mirada de Jellal que por alguna razón extraña no la dejaba de ver.

 _«Tengo babas es eso... o lagañas…»_ pasaban por su cabeza las trágicas cosas que podrían ser la razón de que Jellal no dejase de mirarla a pesar de que él siempre evitaba verla.

― **¡** **SON BICHOS HORRIBLES!** ―continuaba la discusión sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta.

― **¡Á** **NGELES!** ―la albina invocó más de sus criaturas y una pelea absurda comenzó entra las dos, las plumas y brillos de los ángeles volaban de un lado a otro cuando las espadas de aire de la pelirosa los destruía.

Pero Jellal solo veía el lindo rostro sonrojado de Erza que brillaba entre toda esa cosas.

 _Para Jellal el único ángel en ese lugar era ella._

Y entonces una de las criaturas de Sorano se estrelló en su rostro embobado, un par de espadas de Meredy atravesaron la carpa muy cerca de donde él estaba y así volvió a la realidad donde el caos reinaba y su vida y ―más importante para él aún― la de la mujer de cabellera escarlata corrían peligro.

― **Sora** **…**

― **¡** **Suficiente!** ―la peli-escarlata se le adelantó con su voz de mando― **¡Meredy detén tus ataques!** ―con la espada que había invocado la primera vez destruyó los ángeles de la maga celestial. Podía perdonar que los benditos bichos la golpearan más de una vez, o que las espadas de Meredy le cortaran un poco el flequillo en su rostro ―que de todos modos tenía que recortar―, pero que Jellal saliese lastimado eso no era permisible― **¡Sorano discúlpate con Meredy ahora mismo!**

― **Eso no ocurrir** **á…** ―la albina se echó el cabello para atrás pero entonces vio como una decena de espadas salieron de la nada y la rodearon.

― **Sorano** **…** ― y cuando la albina tragó grueso y pensó que eso era el terror observó el aura maligna que venía de la pelirroja y se asustó de verdad―. **Discúlpate… ahora…**

― **Lo siento, s-sí…** ―dijo e intentó no demostrar el pavor que sintió― **Co-como sea, ya saben que tengo mal despertar…**

― **¿** **Meredy?** ―continuó la pelirroja― **¿Aceptas las disculpas?**

― **Cl-claro** **…** **somos am-amigas** **…** ―sus sentidos de peligro estaban activados.

― **Bien** ―la temida mujer sonrió e hizo desaparecer las espadas― **Así debe ser la amistad** ―con un gesto de satisfacción estiró los brazos y atrajo a las dos mujeres en un apretado abrazo― **¡Los lazos entre amigos deben de ser irrompibles! ¿Cierto?** ―continuó con ilusión.

― **P-por supuesto, Erza** **…** ―le respondieron las dos en coro.

― **¡** **Claramente!** ―se les unió una voz masculina― **Así como el amor, la amistad no hace nada indebido, no busca solo lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor… ¿Cierto, Jellal?** ―preguntó Richard que se había asomado al escuchar el alboroto.

Jellal meditó un momento esas palabras pero decidió no responder y dejó a las chicas en la carpa.

Richard negó con la cabeza.

― **Por cierto, Erza San, su pijama es adorable** **…** ―Jellal se tensó al escuchar a Richard a pesar de que ya había caminado sus buenos diez pasos lejos de la tienda― **Oh, y sonrojada se ve más tierna, sin duda parece que están en una de esas fiestas de amigas en pijama…**

― **Richard** ―le llamó con su tono autoritario― **¿No tienes que hacer el desayuno?**

Richard sonrió.

― **Oh, el amor~ Nunca deja de ser…** ―canturreó y dejó la carpa femenina para hacer caso a las órdenes de su mal mentiroso maestro.

Y así fue como lo encontraron las chicas luego de ir a refrescarse al pequeño riachuelo que discurría cerca del improvisado campamento.

― **¡** **Damas relucientes y llenas de amor, buenos d** **í** **as!** ―saludó el hombre y las invitó a sentarse en los troncos que fungían como asientos.

― **¡** **Buenos días, Richard!** ―corearon Erza y Meredy con una sonrisa.

― **Yo siempre estoy reluciente** ―aseguró Sorano quien sonrió también.

― **¡** **Eso se ve muy bueno!** ―una emocionada Meredy observó los huevos revueltos y la tocineta.

― **Macbeth y Sawyer pudieron conseguir muy buenos precios** ―informó el hombre creyente―, **tenemos suerte que esa villa tenga tantas granjas.**

― **¿** **Ya volvieron?** ―preguntó la pelirroja mirando a todas partes.

― **Sí, pero están cansados así que se fueron a dormir.**

― **Entiendo** ―Erza se sentó junto a Meredy y recibió de Richard un plato de comida―, **siento tener que ser una carga.**

― **Oh, para nada Erza San** ―negó Richard―, **usted nos brinda más de lo que cree, le aseguro que la amistad como el amor no es egoísta, ni se envanece.**

― **Richard dice la verdad, Erza** ―le aseguró Meredy―, **además que estés aquí es culpa de Sorano** ―la mencionada sonrió divertida―, **no debes preocuparte por estas cosas. Aunque no lo creas se nos da muy bien conseguir alimentos e incluso dinero.** **¡Y ahora que recuerdo!** ―la miró escandalizada― **¡Nos ayudaste con la misión y no te pagamos nada!**

― **Eso ni se diga** ―negó turbada la mujer―, **es un favor que acepte hacer y no espero nada a cambio. Jamás pensaría en una paga cuando lo he hecho para no ver las injusticias que vivían en ese pueblo.**

― **Ciertamente, después de todo Erza San está llena de amor** **―** afirmó Richard **―** **, el amor no se goza en la injusticia y por eso es correcto que acepte estas comidas** **―** la animó el hombre.

― **Entonces creo que debo decir** **…** **Gracias** **…** ―aceptó la temida Titania sintiéndose de nuevo bienvenida en ese lugar.

― **¿** **Erik no ha vuelto?** ―el azulado se acercó dejando un saco pequeño en el suelo.

― **Vino hace poco, se llev** **ó** **el desayuno y dijo que volver** **í** **a m** **á** **s tarde.**

― **Bien, si no dijo m** **á** **s es que el per** **í** **metro externo est** **á** **sin problemas.**

― **¿** **Comer** **á** **s con nosotras, Jellal?** ―preguntó la pelirosa y el hombre asintió.

― **Y luego deber** **í** **as de dormir, has estado haciendo guardia toda la noche** ―le recomendó Richard mientras le extendía la comida―. **Si bien el amor es sufrido, a veces es necesario descansar…** ―Jellal luchó para no mirar a la pelirroja tras esas palabras.

― **Es verdad, te ha tocado guardia dos d** **í** **as seguidos** ―continuó Meredy mientras comía un pedazo de pan― **¿No quieres dormir un rato antes de que partamos?**

― **No, estoy bien** ―le restó importancia mientras mordía el pan. Estaba incómodo desde la noche anterior en que se volvió a admitir a sí mismo que amaba a Erza, y no por la admisión ―cosa que había aceptado desde hacía tiempo―, sí no porque no había sentido nada de culpa cuando lo pensó luego del susurro de Richard y aparte, había una cosa más…

Erza no lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que él había llegado.

 _Y ni los buenos días le había dado._

Ensimismado en esos pensamientos y repasando todo lo que había pasado entre la noche y día como para que ella no le dirigiera la palabra y ni tan siquiera una sola mirada, el hombre no escuchó nada de la conversación a su alrededor.

― **Pero si yo hablo con los** **á** **ngeles todos los días… no soy la del problema** ―reclamaba la albina ante la regañina que le daba Richard cuando Meredy le contó de su ataque mañanero. Por alguna razón se había creado una dinámica de padre e hijas entre ellos tres.

― **Sorano si no tienes amor por Meredy nada importa tu pl** **á** **tica con los** **á** **ngeles, el problema viene de ti** ―la albina infló las mejillas―, **recuerda esto: Si yo hablase lenguas humanas y angélicas, y no tengo amor, vengo a ser como metal que resuena, o címbalo que retiñe.**

― **Ya empiezas con tus sermones** ―bufó la albina―. **Por eso es que Erik detesta estar aquí, lo estresas con eso…**

― **En realidad prefiero escuchar a Richard que las quejas tuyas, las de Macbeth o las tonterías de Sawyer** ―el pelirrojo se acercó a los comensales―, **aunque desde ayer hay una mente más bulliciosa** ―Erza se puso roja y Erik la saludó con una sonrisa de colmillos―. **No, Erza, no es la tuya… es la de alguien que generalmente es un muro de silencio…** **―** observó al joven maestro de gremio con una mueca burlona pero torció el gesto al darse cuenta que éste no le prestaba atención.

― **¿** **Quieres comer m** **á** **s, Erik?** ―preguntó Richard y el chico asintió.

― **¿** **Hay alg** **ú** **n problema con el perímetro?** ―preguntó la pelirroja.

― **No** ―negó Erik mientras se comía el desayuno―, **solo quería ver que producía tanto ruido.**

Erza siguió la mirada de Erik y se topó con el ensimismado azulado que fruncía el ceño como si estuviese en una especie de debate interno, posó su mirada por un rato más y al momento se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

 _Estaba muy avergonzada._

Había estado evadiendo a Jellal porque se sentía mortificada de que él la hubiese visto en su pijama de conejo. La noche anterior las chicas le pidieron ver su nueva pijama y ella las había complacido y así había dormido, nunca pensó que Jellal entraría a su tienda y lo peor es que no se hubiese dado cuenta si no hubiese sido por Richard que halagó su atuendo.

 _Ahora entendía porque Jellal se le había quedado mirando._

Sus mejillas ardieron más.

― **No debería decir esto pero es mucho ruido y tal vez así disminuya** ― el pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego miró a la maga del re-equip―, **a nuestro** _ **maestro**_ ―apuntó burlón―, **le encantan los conejos** ―Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada―. **Incluso una vez se enojó con Sawyer porque atrapó una decena para la cena, estaba tan enojado que dejó sin cenar al idiota y luego liberó a los conejos…**

― **¡** **Oh, recuerdo eso!** ―secundó la pelirosa emocionada aunque no entendía de donde salió el tema―. **Uno tenía la patita herida por la trampa y viajó con nosotros unos días hasta que se curó, Jellal lo cuidó todo el tiempo.**

Richard y Sorano asintieron.

― **Y si me preguntan, estoy segura que lo hubiese adoptado, y sé que estaría encantado de volver a dormir junto a un conejo… o coneja…** ―agregó la albina y Erik rió porque sabía que Sorano entendía por qué el tema de los conejos salió a colación.

Erza aprovechó que todos empezaron a hablar de lo que pasó con Sawyer la segunda vez que se atrevió a poner trampas de conejo para observar al peliazul que no se enteraba de nada.

 _No pudo evitar sonreír encantada por esa acción tan llena de ternura._

Jellal era un hombre fuerte que mostraba preocupación por todo lo que merecía ser protegido, así había sido desde niño y por más lavado cerebral que vivió en la Torre, esa naturaleza en él no había cambiado.

 _¿Cuánto había sufrido él durante esa posesión?_

 _¿Cuánto había sufrido su inocente e idealista mente infantil?_

 _¿Dañando a personas?_

 _¿Lastimando a quienes quería?_

 _¿Hiriéndose a sí mismo?_

― **Erza San** **…** ―la voz de Richard la sacó de sus cavilaciones―, **ésta no es la bebida especial de Meredy, pero es una que hago desde que tengo memoria y la hago con mucho amor, espero le guste…**

― **Por supuesto, gracias Richard** ―aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa cuando él le ofreció dos tazas― **¿Dos?**

― **Oh, bueno** **…** **tengo que terminar esto para que las chicas terminen de lavar** ―Erza observó que a su alrededor solo estaban Richard, Jellal y ella. No se había dado cuenta en que momento los demás se habían ido―, **y Erik ya está empacando las cosas para irnos, quería pedirle el favor de que le llevase esto a nuestro joven Maestro… ¿Podría?**

Erza se sonrojó pero aceptó.

Inhalando hondo tomó las dos bebidas en una mano e intentando calmarse se acercó al azulado que seguía debatiéndose por algo. Erza imploró para sus adentro que no fuesen las culpas que le perseguían sin descanso.

― **¿** **Jellal?** ―llamó al hombre y éste pareció no escucharla, así que se permitió tocarle el hombro― **¿Jellal?** ―el hombre parpadeó dos veces y enfocó la vista en ella.

― **E-erza** **…** ―miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que ya todos habían terminado de comer.

 _Hasta él había terminado de comer sin darse cuenta._

― **Richard te manda esto** **…** ―le puso la taza enfrente―, **no quería interrumpir tus… pensamientos** ―miró al hombre con preocupación mal oculta.

Jellal se le quedó observando un rato, perdido en esos ojos chocolate que adoraba, en ese gesto de preocupación que no podía ocultar bien, en el halo escarlata que era su cabello contra su cremosa piel en ese momento en que los rayos del sol de la mañana la acariciaban por la espalda.

― **¿** **Jellal?** ―la mujer inclinó el rostro preocupada ante el estado sin respuesta en el que estaba el hombre.

El azulado observó como un mechón de ese amado cabello resbalaba por su hombro como si de seda escarlata se tratase, y sin poder evitarlo estiró la mano y lo tomó entre sus dedos haciendo que la mujer abriese los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se tiñeran de color gracias a los capilares que se accionaron sin control cuando el corazón de ella se aceleró ante la acción del hombre.

 _Erza aguantó la respiración._

 _Jellal acarició el mechón._

Los demás observaban atentos el avance de su líder.

― **¡** **BUENOS D** **Í** **AS A TODOS!** ―se escuchó una voz tan fuerte que hizo volver en sí al hombre del tatuaje que de inmediato soltó el mechón de cabello como si de pronto quemase.

― **Est** **ú** **pido Sawyer** **…** ―farfulló la albina y Meredy asintió mientras fingían lavar los platos para que Jellal no se diese cuenta que lo habían estado observando.

― **El amor todo lo sufre** ―murmuró Richard negando con la cabeza―, **hasta la idiotez ajena…**

Escucharon a Erik reír a lo lejos.

― **¡** **Quieres callarte, imb** **é** **cil!** ―escucharon a Macbeth golpear al castaño hasta dejarlo inconsciente― **¡No he dormido nada!** ―y luego el de cabello bicolor tiró el cuerpo cerca del pequeño arrollo y se volvió a la tienda a dormir.

― **L-lo siento, Erza** **…** ―se disculpó atribulado el azulado―, **yo…**

― **N-no hay problema** **…** ―la mujer negó vehementemente con la cabeza pero aún así sus mejillas se calentaron más― **Yo…** ―miró la bebida en su mano y agregó con rapidez―, **te traje esto…** ―le puso la taza frente a los ojos y él la miró sin entender―, **l-lo manda Richard…** ―señaló su propia taza y Jellal entendió.

― **M-muchas gracias** **…** ―y enmudeció por un momento más.

 _Porque ahora no solo había hablado más de lo que debía._

 _Porque ahora había hecho más de lo que se permitía._

― **De nada** **…** ―la mujer con su propia taza se sentó cerca de él pero miró al suelo, sabía que pasaba con Jellal, no necesitaba que se lo dijera.

 _Nunca necesitaban muchas palabras._

Jellal bebió un poco y luego observó hacia donde estaban los demás, un movimiento de Richard llamó su atención y gracias a ello se dio cuenta que éste le indicaba el estado de ánimo en que se había sumido su peli-escarlata.

 _Porque él había avanzado dos pasos y retrocedido cinco._

 _Porque él no respetaba sus propios límites._

Tal vez solo debería levantarse y dejarla ahí, para que ella pensara que él era un idiota.

 _Algo que él sí creía que era._

― **Jellal** ―le llamó ella una vez más y él la miró, para su sorpresa ella sonreía―, **buenos días…** ―extendió su taza hacia él con una esperanza brillando en sus hermosos ojos llenos de fortaleza.

 _Y él entendió._

Y volvió a permitirse una acción que no debería, porque esa acción haría que ella no perdiese esa sonrisa.

 _Y él debía proteger esa sonrisa._

― **Buenos d** **í** **as, Erza** ―extendió su taza y la chocó con la de ella―. **De verdad que es un muy buen día…** ―le sonrió genuinamente.

Y cuando ella amplió su sonrisa no hubo cabida para la culpa que debería de sentir por traspasar uno de sus límites auto impuestos.

 _Nada. Nada de culpa._

― **La conocen por su fuerza, yo creo que deber** **í** **a ser conocida por su paciencia** ―dijo Sorano a los otros dos que al igual que ella espiaban a la ―que debería ser― pareja― **¿Nunca se dirán la verdad?**

― **Eso suceder** **á** **, el amor se goza en la verdad** ―aseguró Richard.

― **¿** **En serio?** ―puso los ojos en blanco ante la predica del hombre― **¿Cuánto creen que puedan continuar así?** ―interrogó a la pelirosa que sonrió.

― **No creo que el amor verdadero se acabe** ―respondió la chica alzando los hombros.

― **As** **í** **es, pequeña Meredy…** ―las dos mujeres miraron al predicador seguras de lo que iba a decir así que poniendo los ojos en blanco se unieron en coro:

― **Porque el verdadero amor todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta…**

― **Y vaya que Erza soporta al jefe** **…** ―agregó el medio muerto Sawyer desde donde Macbeth lo había tirado.

Todos rieron, incluido Erik a lo lejos.

… _Mientras el amor de la pareja brillaba en sus miradas al conversar…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Tres:

 **Love:** Amor.

Es difícil esta palabra ya que bueno… ya sabemos lo inmerecido que se siente Jellal pero lo obvio que es su amor por Erza y como esto lo estoy tratando en el **Universo Cannon** no puedo simplemente hacerlo dar un **gran paso**. xDD Y acepto que me desespera… pero amo a Jellal por eso, lo odio, pero lo amo, pero lo odio… **7u7)r** pero lo amo más… xDD

Un poco tarde subí este porque me perdí en el tiempo mientras leía y luego me quedé dormida porque no había dormida casi nada por salir a celebrar 7u7)r xD Bueno, estoy aprovechando vacaciones. **EwE**

 **PD** : Las citas de Richard sobre el amor vienen de la hermosa carta a los Corintios ―perteneciente a la Biblia― **1 Corintios 13** conocida como **"La Preeminencia Del Amor"**

NwN

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta:

 **IBLWE**

 **Scarlet KD**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta:

 **Bluemoondaughter** : Más que no pueda reconocerlo es que no se lo permite. QwQ

Las cuestiones de belleza son sagradas para Sorano, su belleza angelical debe de ser vengada por tal afrenta. xD

Exacto, si cocinan para Erza, Jellal ganaría, porque aparte la jueza no sería parcial. xDD

Erik siempre oye todo. 7u7 Que bueno que te gustó la explicación del tatuaje. *w*

Macbeth aparecerá más en el siguiente. xD Es que si los pongo a todos el cap se extendería demasiado. xDDDDDDDDD

Gracias por leer, beshos. O3O/

PD: O: Yo también pensaba que escribir no era lo mío hasta que me decidí a intentarlo. QwQ Mi Maid siempre tendrá un lugar más grande en mi corazón por ser mi primer fic. TTuTT

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Haunted

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** De nuevo acá trayendo el Jerza nuestro de cada día (?) **7u7)r**

―Hasta me siento traficante― **:x**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! El cannon Jerza es más difícil de lo que pensé. Cuando escribo solo pienso ¡YA BESENSE, CARAJO! Y luego recuerdo que esto es cannon y no se puede… **7x7**

¿¡Quién te manda a amar a un pairing como éste, Sabastu!?

¡Aish! **QwQ**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

― **Haunted―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era curioso que dos semanas después de separarse de ellos recordara que no les entregó ciertas cosas.

Pero era aún más curioso que gracias a ese olvido ellos pudieran contactarla de nuevo para que les ayudase en una misión.

― **¿No crees que es genial que gracias a la lácrima mis ángeles puedan seguirte y guiarte hasta este pueblo encantado?** ―le dijo la albina que estaba disfrutando que su líder hubiese recurrido al truco que le había prohibido usar desde la vez que la regañó por llamar a Erza sin avisarle.

― **¿Encantado?** ―replicó Sawyer― **¿A mí me parece más embrujado o maldito?** ―dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo repasando cada casa con señales de fuego, puertas llenas de sangre, ventanas rotas, puertas selladas con tablas y un silencio absoluto en el sitio.

― **Por si no lo sabias encantado no siempre implica algo bueno. También significa lo que dijiste, algo poseído por magia buena o mala** ―sacudió su cabellera―, **no es mi culpa si eres un ignorante, Sawyer…**

― **Basta Sorano, solo quieres figurar** ―se burló Erik de la maga celestial.

― **Yo no necesito de eso para figurar** ―rebatió la mujer―, **mi belleza ya hace eso, logra que no pase desapercibida…**

― **Con esa piel seca y ese cabello lleno de puntas abiertas de seguro no pasas desapercibida** ―rebatió un hombre de cabello bicolor mientras bostezaba―, **en serio Sora** ―levantó una ceja cuando la miró―, **tienes que hacer algo con ese cabello…**

― **¡Mi cabello está perfecto!** ―gritó enojada― **¿¡Y quien eres tú para criticar!?** ―lo señaló con el dedo― **¿Labial oscuro, en serio? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Nadie lo usa!**

― **Los que imponemos la moda no somos comprensibles para los meros seguidores** ―contestó en un tono aburrido mientras sacaba su labial y re aplicándolo, finiquitó―, **segundona.**

― **¿¡Qué me acabas de decir!?** ―comenzó a gritar alterada.

― **Silencio Sorano** ―ordenó el azulado con voz glacial que hizo callar a la mujer. Puede que le gustase fastidiar a su líder de vez en cuando, pero sabía que ese tono implicaba sujeción total a su orden.

 _Ellos respetaban a Jellal._

 _Pero también le temían._

― **¿Meredy, estás lista?** ―preguntó el líder de Crime Sorcière y la joven asintió― **¿Macbeth?** ―el chico bostezó y afirmó al mismo tiempo― **¿Erza?**

― **Lista, esperando el resumen de la misión** ―explicó con una mirada determinada.

― **Entonces empecemos** ―le sonrió el azulado para luego volver a su seriedad de líder―. **El gremio de Rhith se especializa en ilusiones** ―repitió la información básica como siempre hacia antes de comenzar a ejecutar una misión y marcó el lugar en el mapa mágico que tenía frente a él―, **a cinco kilómetros de aquí, antes de llegar a las instalaciones de su gremio una gruta de montaña se interpone en el camino. Los magos de Rhith han hecho de esa cueva un seguro contra cualquier intruso, esté hechizada y llena de inscripciones en runas antiguas y la única manera de eliminarlas es llegando al fin de esa cueva y escribir el contra hechizo con las misma runas** ―todos asintieron ante la información―. **El problema es que las runas generan ilusiones muy poderosas y la gruta se transforma en un laberinto lleno de criaturas falsas pero también con criaturas peligrosas reales propias de las montañas.**

― **No habría sido problema si las runas no cancelasen parte de mi poder** ―se quejó el de cabello bicolor. Si bien podía crear ilusiones dentro de la cueva no podía identificar las que las runas creaban.

― **Segundón~** ―cantarina se burló la albina ganándose una mirada ácida del mago de las ilusiones.

― **Siguiendo con la misión** ―los cortó el azulado―, **ahora que contamos con la ayuda de Erza y su ojo anti ilusión podremos llegar hasta el final del laberinto** ―la miró con confianza y ella se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo―. **Yo entraré porque soy el único que puede leer esas runas antiguas y colocar el anti hechizo. Macbeth vendrá con nosotros para cubrir nuestro paso con sus ilusiones y que las alertas no se disparen al otro lado de la gruta. Meredy y Richard están a cargo de la comunicación, cuando les avisemos de que el hechizo cayó darán la señal para que Sawyer y Erik se nos unan en la batalla. Los magos de Rhith no son poderosos, pero tienen muchos trucos bajo la manga así que tened cuidado.**

― **Entendido** ―asintieron casi todos.

― **¡Hey! ¿Y yo?** ―reclamó la albina, se suponía que ella ayudaría en la comunicación.

― **Tú cuidaras nuestro refugio temporal** ―le informó su líder―, **lo sabrías si prestases atención en las reuniones de planeación.**

― **Al menos mantén la fogata encendida** ―se mofó Macbeth.

― **¡Ja! Terciaria…** ―remató Erik que aún tenía muy fresca la burla a la que lo sometió Sorano cuando se mareó en el tren que tomaron hacía cuatro días.

Todos aguantaron una carcajada cuando una avergonzada Sorano le pateó en la espinilla.

― **Maldita mujer de los bichos…** ―barbulló el hombre mientras brincaba a causa del dolor.

― **¡Son ángeles!** ―le gritó la albina que se alejaba y se metía luego a una de las casas abandonadas de lo que alguna vez fue un próspero pueblo y que ahora usaban para descansar.

― **En una hora partimos, estad preparados** ―terminó la reunión su líder―. **Erza, ¿tienes alguna duda? Lamento no poder dejarte descansar…** ―preguntó a la recién llegada.

― **No hay problema, Jellal** ―aseguró ella―, **y no tengo una duda exactamente** ―los demás miembros del gremio independiente se retiraron a preparar lo necesario para la misión―, **solo quería saber un poco más de este pueblo** ―señaló a su alrededor lleno de desoladas casas―. **Está en una buena ubicación y con grandes recursos, no entiendo cómo llegó a esto…** ―se silenció de pronto―. **Lo si-siento… tienes cosas más importantes que hacer…** ―azorada bajó la mirada.

Jellal se acercó dos pasos y le pudo una mano en el hombro, logrando que ella subiera su mirada.

― **Erza, no bajes la cabeza** ―retiró la mano y le extendió una foto que sacó de su capa de viaje―. **No tengo ningún inconveniente en explicarte** ―comenzó a caminar y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiese, cosa que la mujer hizo sin dudarlo―. **Ese que ves ahí es este mismo pueblo, o al menos lo que era hace poco más de nueve meses…**

― **¿Nueve meses?** ―le miró asombrada al comparar el pueblo fantasma y vacío con el festivo y lleno de vida de la foto.

― **Esa foto fue tomada en uno de los festivales de la cosecha, como ves este pueblo aunque está alejado de una ciudad grande tiene muchos recursos a su alrededor, alimentos, terreno para la crianza de animales, agua en abundancia y minerales…**

― **¿Qué clase de minerales?**

― **Esa es la pregunta correcta** ―sonrió pero ella no lo vio perdida en la imagen de la foto―. **Oro, plata, magicita y metales conductores de magia que son muy cotizados por las fábricas de coches mágicos, armas mágicas y de lácrimas de contacto.**

― **Y por eso el gremio de Rhith se estableció aquí…** ―entendió la mujer.

― **Sí, fue hace cinco años que se estableció, aunque al principio solo robaban el mineral de las montañas y alimentos y ganado del pueblo. Hace cosa de un año comenzaron a atacar el pueblo cuando se enteraron de que los jefes de la villa planeaban alertar del contrabando ilegal de minerales al Rey de Fiore. Por supuesto, al ser magos de un nivel muy bajo eran fácilmente repelidos por los mismos pueblerinos y decidieron dejar al Rey y a su ejército fuera de esto al pensar que lo tenían todo controlado. Sin embargo esos magos optaron por cambiar la estrategia y comenzaron a utilizar sus ilusiones de una manera más inteligente** ―sonrió con amargura―, **lástima que las personas sean tan buenas para encontrar maneras de usar la magia para dañar…**

― **¿Y por eso la gente abandonó este sitio?** ―preguntó la mujer sabiendo que Jellal lo decía por lo que él había hecho en la Torre al ser manipulado con magia.

― **Sí, este pueblo al ser aislado era muy creyente en ciertas cosas, sus tradiciones discurren a más de siete siglos de antigüedad y tradición. Sus leyendas eran más que eso** **para ellos…** ―se detuvo cerca de una abandonada plaza―. **Esa iglesia de allá** ―le señaló con el dedo a la peli-escarlata―, **fue su primer movimiento. La incendiaron cuando una pareja se estaba casando, usaron la confusión, el humo y el miedo para que sus ilusiones aumentaran el pánico, les dijeron que estaban malditos y serían destruidos uno a uno** ―tensó la mandíbula con enojo―. **Mataron a una persona por día durante más de un mes, a los que intentaron salir a buscar ayuda fuera de la montaña los asesinaron y culparon a sus viejas leyendas y demonios. Convirtieron todo en los alrededores en un sitio embrujado y maldito** ―Erza lo miró incrédula―. **Luego quemaron una pequeña casa al otro lado del pueblo, y escribieron con sangre un mensaje que les exigía sacrificios…**

― **No me digas que…** ―la mujer se llevó una mano a la boca―, **ellos…**

― **Sí** ―espetó molesto―, **era un pueblo crédulo y pensaban que la montaña estaba encantada, al principio se negaron, pero luego de que dos ancianos y tres niñas aparecieran ahogados en el río, el pueblo sucumbió a la histeria colectiva, ofrecieron doncellas al demonio enojado que según ellos los castigaba** ―señaló una cruces cerca de una de las casas más grandes―, **quemaron a los más ancianos porque decían que era culpa de ellos que eso sucediera… y luego…** ―miró a la mujer antes de terminar― **¿Erza?** ―se volteó por completo a ella― **¿Estás llorando?** ―la peli-escarlata no contestó de inmediato en su lugar se pasó la manga de su camisa negra por los ojos.

― **Lo siento, yo…** ―sorbió su nariz―, **lo que sucedió…**

― **Siempre has sido así…** ―Jellal se le acercó y la tomó de la barbilla en medio de la oscuridad de ese pueblo que se creyó embrujado por sus habitantes.

 _Pero al mirar sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas fue él quien terminó hechizado._

Permaneció observándola en silencio más tiempo del que se percató.

― **¿Así?** ―la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se aguantó un par de lágrimas. No era usual que se permitiese llorar y no podía creer que lo había hecho frente a él― **¿Débil?**

― **¿Débil?** ―la miró el con asombro ante tal apelativo que se daba―. **Jamás pensaría en ti de esa manera** ―negó con seriedad―. **Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Erza…**

― **¿Yo?** ―esta vez fue el turno de ella de asombrarse.

― **Tú…** ―el azulado cayó en cuenta de la manera en la que la sostenía y retiró su mano―, **m-me refería…** ―miró hacia las brillantes estrellas suspendidas en el vasto cielo nocturno―, **eres…** _―«mi luz»_ se dijo para sí― **Erza** ―fue lo que dijo―, **eres siempre la primera en proteger a los demás, usas tu poder por el bien de todos y… nunca te permites caer en la derrota…**

Erza se sonrojó y sonrió con nostalgia.

― **No es del todo cierto** ―admitió―, **no soy tan fuerte pero** ―agregó antes de que él negara esas palabras―, **siempre he tenido a mi lado personas que me levantan cuando caigo…** ―el rostro de Jellal se volvió suave.

― **Yo… de verdad agradezco a cada persona que te ha ayudado y te ha hecho quien eres…** ―confesó con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar que dominara su semblante.

Erza se quedó sin respiración por un momento, y aunque quiso guardarse las palabras para ella misma para no incomodar a Jellal, decidió decirlas.

― **Tú eres la persona que más me ha ayudado, Jellal…** ―los ojos de él se llenaron de incredulidad y un poco de dolor, Erza adivinó que pensaba en lo que él le hizo en la Torre― **¡Olvídate de eso!** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido―. **Tú no eras** _ **ese…**_ ―negó vehementemente con la cabeza― **Tú siempre has sido ese niño que conocí por primera vez en circunstancias inhumanas e injustas y que aún así tenía el valor para sonreír y la fuerza para brindar una mano a quien lo necesitase** ―el azulado iba a negar pero ella continuó―. **Tú me ves fuerte y yo no… supongo que pasa lo mismo contigo… Cuando siento que voy a perder una batalla, cuando ya casi no tengo fuerza, recuerdo tus palabras, tu valor, la luz de esperanza que me diste…**

― **Erza, por favor…** ―la interrumpió Jellal incapaz de escuchar una palabra más.

Porque él no se sentía merecedor de eso.

 _Porque él nunca podría ser eso._

Porque él solo veía al pecador que fue.

 _Al pecador que él no decidió ser._

― **Tu valor al querer sellar Nirvana sacrificándote a pesar de que no tenías memoria pero sentías que era lo correcto prueba que nunca fuiste ese hombre que crees que eres…** ―apretó los puños.

Nunca se había atrevido a decirle tales cosas pero no podía evitarlo.

 _No viendo a ese pueblo fantasma._

Una ilusión lo había destruido todo.

 _Un falso pueblo embrujado._

Una falsa maldición.

 _Como la culpa que Jellal se adjudicaba a sí mismo._

― **Me has salvado más de una vez, me has protegido y te pido que al menos no te niegues eso** ―suplicó con la mirada―, **solo tú podrías haberme calmado ese día cuando temblaba junto al río poco antes de que Fairy Tail se disolviera…**

― **Erza…** ―le imploró el hombre con su tono de voz.

 _No estaba listo para oír eso._

 _No merecía oír tal cosa._

 _Él no la merecía._

― **Solo espero…** ―la mujer inspiró hondo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al lugar donde debían reunirse antes de partir―, **que algún día de verdad confíes en mi como dices hacerlo…**

Jellal bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

 _¿Acaso era el mismo él que ejercía ese encantamiento de maldición contra sí mismo?_

Porque…

… _¿Cómo podía decir que confiaba en ella si no creía en esas palabras?..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Cuatro:

 **Haunted:** Encantado. Hechizado. Embrujado. Maldito.

¡Jojoo! A bit of drama. **7u7)r** ¿Y es que cómo no agregar un pequeño arranque de enojo en ella ante la actitud de él? **:x**

Espero que haya quedado claro que por **"Haunted"** no solo me refería a lo ocurrido en el pueblo, si no a lo que Jellal hace con sí mismo. Se impone la maldición de sus pecados, se ata a ellos, dice buscar la redención pero a la vez le da miedo obtenerla porque simplemente ÉL es quien no la acepta.

Luego veremos qué pasa con ellos… **7u7**

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta:

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **FletchS**

 **Keila Scarlet**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas son cuenta:

 **Bluemoondaughter** :

Sí, ella también es de las que abraza, pero no está acostumbrada a que sea a ella a la que abracen. xDD Jellal quería estar cerca de la coneja 7u7)r SI dejase de ser tan mártir eso se convertiría en realidad. xD Por supuesto, el rostro de Jellal es sagrado. EwE Richard es un gran shipper le tengo un cariño enorme. xD Macbeth me representa cuando golpea a Sawyer. xD Jellal aún no entiende que castigándose a él la castiga a ella, y que si él es feliz ella lo será, por lo que estando juntos serían realmente felices, pero bueno… es un mártir y en parte por eso le amamos. QwQ

Mashima lo hace o bueno… no sé, tengo maldad y violencia reservada para él (¿)

¡SÍÍÍ! Yo solo quiero que se junten y ya, pero no, pero quiero, pero no puedo, pero me muero, pero no debo y así… QwQ

Gracias a vos por ser tan dulce y comentar. O3O/ ¡Beshos!

PD: Gracias por el review en "Cálida Navidad" Que bueno que te gustó aunque es lemonoso. De hecho este fic lo estoy haciendo para que concuerde con las cosas que pasan en ese. 7u7)r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Home

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Fanfiction antier en la noche no dejaba subir caps (de hecho sigue sin reconocer los documentos de word) así que no pude subir éste, y ayer en la mañana y tarde estuve horneando, limpiando el apartamento y divirtiéndome en el fandom y cuando dije ―¡Oh, subiré el cap después de cenar!... se fue la luz…

 **7u7)r** Por eso hasta ahora lo subo…

Y sin más… les traigo la drog… el **JERZA** de cada día…

¡Que lo disfrutéis! NwN)/

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

 **―Home―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tres meses desde la misión habían pasado.

En esa misión tuvieron algunos problemas no esperados en la gruta y por un momento se vieron separados por un pasillo fantasma que los alejó unos de otros, cuando al fin se reunieron, el llegar al final de la cueva no tuvo mayor dificultad.

 _Y Jellal estaba demasiado serio._

Aunque si le preguntaban a los magos de Rhith seguramente responderían que Jellal estaba bastante enojado ya que ni siquiera pudieron defenderse ante el rápido y contundente ataque sorpresa. Al final fueron derrotados sin necesidad de la intervención de Erik o Sawyer, y Erza desde entonces pensaba que había sido su culpa el que Jellal estuviese de mal humor por hablar más de lo que debía.

 _Pero en realidad no había sido por nada de eso._

 **―Eres una tonta** ―murmuró para sí y apretó con fuerza la almohada azul que tenía entre los brazos― **Y no les diste lo que se supone debías entregar** ―volvió a regañarse y se volteó en la cama en una especie de pataleta infantil― **No era el momento de decirle eso, Erza…** ―continuó regañándose.

 _¿Pero cuando lo seria?_

Tal vez ese momento solo estaba en su mente.

Quería que Jellal entendiese lo importante que él había sido ―y era actualmente― para ella, que le creyese cuando le decía que gracias a él, ella era lo valiente y fuerte que él creía que era; pero se había excedido ―eso pensaba Erza―, y había hecho que Jellal retrocediese de nuevo.

 _Que se ocultase._

 **―¿Acaso se cree tortuga?** ―se mordió el labio para no reír al comparar al azulado con tal lento réptil y su capacidad de esconderse en su caparazón. Se puso de espaldas y tiró la almohada hacia el cielo raso de blanco impoluto de la posada en la que había pasado la última semana y media. Aunque más que posada era un lujoso lugar de descanso que se podía permitir al ser la guarda espaldas del famoso actor que escoltó una vez y que gracias a ese trabajo pudo encontrar la primera vez a Jellal.

Mage Renegade.

 _No era su personaje de ficción favorito, pero le tenía cariño por ese encuentro con Jellal._

Y su trabajo con el actor había terminado esa tarde, pero estaba disfrutando las últimas horas ―ya pagadas por su cliente― en esa habitación antes de tener que partir otra vez.

 _Por lo menos trabajo no le era difícil conseguir._

 **―¿Cómo estarán los demás?** ―con un suspiro tiró la almohada hacia arriba de nuevo y dejó que le cayera en la cara.

 _Los extrañaba a todos._

Al Maestro, a Mira y a sus hermanos, a las peleas de Natsu y Gray, a la amorosa Juvia, los problemas de renta de Lucy, a la dulce Wendy, a la pequeña Levy, a la alocada Kana, a los viejos Wakaba y Macao, a Kinana, al engreído de Gajeel que siempre intervenía cuando Jet y Droy se le acercaban mucho a la maga de escritura, a la familia de Bizca, al Raijinshuu, a Max, a Reedus…

 _A todos._

Y aunque había obtenido información de la mayoría y sabía que estaban bien, se sentía sola la mayoría del tiempo, no porque no estuviesen con ella físicamente, sino porque no podía volver al _Gremio_.

 _No había un lugar al que llegar sabiendo que la esperaban._

Extrañaba su hogar.

 **―Señorita Scarlet** ―tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

 **―Diga** ―respondió en voz alta sin ganas de moverse de la mullida cama.

 **―Una carta ha llegado para usted. La deslizaré bajo la puerta.**

 **―Muchas gracias** ―se levantó extrañada y observó el sobre rosa con curiosidad infantil, y con esa misma curiosidad se sentó en el suelo, se cruzó de piernas como un indio y revisó el sobre― **No hay remitente…** ―frunció el ceño al sentir reminiscencias de magia en el objeto―. **Puede ser una trampa…** ―iba a invocar una espada de su re-equip cuando sonó una alarma.

Tardó un par de segundos en entender que era.

 **―¡La lácrima!** ―la sacó con velocidad envidiable y la contestó.

 **―Soy Meredy~** ―sonó la voz animada―. **Yo envié el sobre, es nuestra tinta mágica. Espero recuerdes el contra hechizo que usamos** ―y la llamada terminó.

 **―¿Meredy?** ―sonrió emocionada, libero el sello mágico, abrió la carta y aparecieron las letras.

* * *

 _._

 _"¡Hola, Erza~! Como Sorano está en una misión especial con Erik no podía comunicarme vía bichos con plumas_ ―Erza rió imaginando lo que haría Sorano si leyese eso―, _por eso cuando hoy supimos que estabas tan cerca de nosotros decidimos contactarte. Hay información sobre cierto gremio oscuro que es importante que sepas y que también nos ayudaría que conocieses para que alertes al Consejo Mágico de ser necesario. Si aceptas reunirte con nosotros llega hasta el bosque de la zona norte junto al árbol que está marcado con un lazo rojo a las 14 horas, usaré un enlace a distancia desde donde estamos hasta allí para guiarte._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _PD 1: ¡Tenemos pastel y prepararé chocolate!_

 _PD 2: Jellal está de acuerdo con esta reunión. No te preocupes._

 _PD 3: ¿Ya te dije que hay pastel?_

 _PD 4: ¡Y es de fresa! Jellal nos dijo que era tu favorito._

 _PD 5: No le digas que te dije esto._

 _PD 6: Pero sí, él nos dijo x3"_

 _._

* * *

El corazón de Erza Scarlet se saltó tres latidos al leer tal cosa.

 _¿Acaso Jellal ya no estaba enojado con ella?_

Sin perder tiempo se bañó y luego re-equipó su usual armadura, tomó sus cosas y dejó la lujosa habitación que se suponía usaría hasta el último momento.

 _Porque en la vida existen cosas más importantes que la comodidad._

Llegó faltando media hora a la indicada y la usó para tratar de serenarse.

 _¿De verdad Jellal ya no estaría enojado o dolido con ella?_

Tal vez si él no se hubiese marchado junto con Sawyer para entregar a los veintitrés magos que conformaban ese gremio luego de que ella lo siguiese al bosque para disculparse y en donde él le pidió que le dejase solo… Tal vez ―solo tal vez― sí habría tenido una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero Jellal se había ido sin siquiera voltear a verla y cuando ella partió él aún no había regresado.

Y las siguiente ocasiones en que los vio ―por casualidad o petitoria de Meredy, Richard o Sorano― decidió cumplir la petición de Jellal de darle espacio y dejarlo solo.

Intentó mantenerse lejos de él.

 _Al menos físicamente, porque sus pensamientos siempre estarían con Jellal._

El lazo rojo del árbol brilló mientras cavilaba lo que podría estar esperando.

Conocedora de la magia de Meredy se colocó el lazo en la muñeca y permitió el enlace, inmediatamente fue guiada por la foresta cinco kilómetros adentro y luego de una pequeña cascada se encontró con la maga sensorial esperándola.

 **―Sin duda cada vez tu magia evoluciona más** ―le sonrió la pelirroja.

 **―Gracias** ―sonrió―, **quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como Ultear, Jellal, Juvia, Gray y tú** ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza―. **Aunque ya sé que mi magia no es tan fuerte en batalla cuando de ataque se trata, así que supuse que al adquirir otras habilidades compensaría eso.**

 **―Y lo hace, es una gran idea, Meredy** ―le sonrió para darle confianza―. **Este nuevo hechizo lo confirma** ―se quitó el lazo y se lo dio a la chica―. **Por cierto** ―comenzó a caminar con la pelirosa―, **tengo información de Juvia y Gray que te podría interesar…**

Meredy soltó un grito de emoción y no paró de hacer preguntas hasta llegar al campamento.

Cuando llegaron al campamento las esperaban Richard y Sawyer quienes las invitaron a unírseles alrededor de la fogata en tanto terminaban de asarse los pescados que el castaño había traído del riachuelo cerca de la cascada.

 **―Me alegra saber que Mirajane está bien** ―dijo Sawyer mientras ponía más leña a la pira―, **aunque no me extraña siendo lo amable y poderosa que es** ―admitió. Después de todo él conocía de primera mano ambas cualidades de la maga take over.

 **―Las personas que tienen amor en el corazón siempre encontraran buenos frutos en su vida** ―Richard se levantó a recibir a los dos que llegaban con mala cara. Curiosamente Erik venía apoyándose en el hombro de la albina― **¿Sucedió algo malo, Sorano, Erik?**

 **―¡Éste inútil y sus mareos!** ―respondió la maga celestial y soltó el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suelo sin mayor ceremonia.

 **―¿Erik se subió por cuenta propia a un vehículo?** ―cuestionó incrédula Meredy.

 **―No** ―negó la mujer que se sentó alrededor de la fogata sin importarle su compañero caído―, **nos tuvimos que ocultar en la parte trasera de una carreta porque llegaron Caballeros de Runas mientras conseguíamos información. Fue una buena idea** ―sonrió divertida―, **hasta que empezó a moverse…**

 **―¿Hasta dónde los trajo la carreta?**

 **―Cerca del lado este del desfiladero, utilicé mis ángeles para transportarlo un rato pero eso también lo mareaba, al final lo traje como han visto porque no quería que vomitara en mis pequeños…**

 **―¡Ja! Es tan debilucho** ―se burló Sawyer.

 **―Apuesto que eso no se lo dices cuando se levante** ―bostezó Macbeth quien venía con el líder de Crime Sorcière.

 **―Richard, podrías llevar a Erik a una de las tiendas** ―pidió el azulado―. **¿Consiguieron la información, Sorano? ¿Hiciste el inventario, Sawyer?** ―el azulado tomó los papeles que le extendió el castaño― **¿Las provisiones están en orden, Meredy?**

La pelirosa no respondió.

 **―¿Meredy?** ―la miró su líder que hasta ahora no había despegado la vista del papel que le dio el castaño y se topó con el ceño fruncido de la chica que le señalaba con la mirada a la pelirroja que él tenía que evitar.

 _Porque él le había pedido que lo dejase solo._

 _Y al parecer ella había aceptado._

Pero sus caminos se cruzaban otra vez.

 **―Erza** ―la mencionada dejó de ver la fogata y lo observó―, **espero que no hayas tenido inconvenientes en llegar** ―le dijo con fría cortesía― **¿Meredy?** ―volvió a la cuestión sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer.

Ignoró las miradas que le dirigieron los miembros de su Gremio.

 **―En la parte de atrás de esa hoja que parece tan interesante está mi lista** ―contestó la chica con un tono de voz que a Jellal le recordó a la antigua miembro de Crime Sorcière: Ultear― **¡Oh, Erza!** ―tomó de la mano a la mujer que había centrado de nuevo su atención en las llamas― **Ven conmigo, Sorano y yo conseguimos unas mantas que te encantaran…**

 **―Eso es cierto** ―secundó la albina y se encaminó a la tienda con ellas―, **Macbeth las vio y nos ayudó a conseguirlas…**

 **―Las mantas Heart Kreuz** ―el de cabello bicolor se unió a las chicas―, **sé identificar una buena manta para dormir cuando la veo.**

Jellal se quedó en la fogata con Richard y Sawyer.

― **Nos hará falta leña** ―dijo Sawyer de pronto.

 **―Claramente** ―le respondió Richard.

 **―En la mañana recolectamos suficiente** ―aseguró el azulado mientras continuaba revisando el papel tratando de no ver a la peli-escarlata caminar lejos de su presencia.

 _Ya había visto esa espalda alejarse de él._

Y sin duda sentía el alejamiento que ella se esforzada en mantener desde que él le pidiese tal cosa y se marchase luego a entregar de manera anónima a los magos del gremio de Rhith. Las veces que se había topado con Erza luego de su petición, ella solo interactuaba con los demás miembros de su gremio y se limitaba tan solo a responder las preguntas que por motivos de la misión de turno o cortesía él le hacia.

Ya no habían regaños.

Ya no habían consejos.

Ya no habían palabras cálidas.

 _Al menos no para él._

 **―Hay leña, pero no para todo _éste_ frío…** ―sentenció el castaño y levantándose de su puesto cerca de la fogata se adentró al bosque.

Richard solo negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido.

 **―Solo no quiero…** ―comenzó el azulado.

 **―¿Lastimarla?** ―terminó por él Richard―. **Me pregunto qué es lo que realmente lastima de verdad a la gran Titania…**

 **―No entiendes, Richard.**

 **―¿Se le olvida que nos unimos para redimirnos también?** ―le miró serio algo que era inusual en el bondadoso mago que predicaba el amor a los cuatro vientos―. **Usted nos dio la esperanza de hacerlo, y le creemos, pero a veces la manera en la que nuestro líder se niega a su evidente perdón nos quita esa esperanza** ―Jellal iba a responderle pero el de sotana lo detuvo―. **No pida perdón como lo iba a hacer** ―negó con la cabeza―, **los demás no lo dirán pero Crime Sorcière más que nuestro gremio y camino de redención se ha convertido en una familia… y tendremos que aguantar cuando uno de esos miembros es testarudo porque el amor todo lo sufre.**

Jellal no pudo responder a eso.

 _Pero sí pudo responder a otra cosa._

 **―Me disculparé con ella después de la reunión para informarle lo de Avatar…**

 **―Ciertamente es usted el líder al que admiramos** ―sonrió el hombre mayor y colocó la sopa al fuego―. **No debe ser fácil para ella mantenerse estoica cuando la persona en la que más confía la recibe de esa manera, y menos ahora que la familia de ella está dispersa. Nos hablaba de ellos poco antes de que usted llegara.**

 **―¿Están todos bien?** ―soltó la pregunta menos comprometedora de las que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

 **―Al parecer sí, ¿no es eso una gran noticia?**

 **―Lo es** ―observó a Erik salir de la tienda masculina― **Iré a buscar a Sawyer, puedes avisar a todos que empezaremos la reunión de inmediato, por favor.**

 **―Inmediatamente** ―asintió Richard mientras su líder se daba la vuelta para buscar al mencionado.

 **―Richard… gracias** ―y sabiendo que el hombre había asentido, marchó.

Cuando volvió todos tenían sopa y pescado en sus platos.

Charlaban animadamente sobre quien sabe que tema en el que Gray, Juvia y el puesto número uno de las preguntas por hacer de la lista de Meredy tenía que ver.

Se sentó alrededor de la fogata y recibió la comida de Meredy, lo que indicaba que todo no estaba tan alterado como pensó que estaría por sus frías maneras anteriores y antes de que lo supiese ya estaban hablando de Avatar, el gremio oscuro que funcionaba como una especie de secta religiosa que adoraba a Zeref y se auto-proclamaba como el sucesor de la alianza de Balam.

 **―Pudimos descubrir que su líder se llama Arlock, pero nada sobre sus miembros principales, son bastantes herméticos** ―informó Erik.

 **―Al menos tenemos un nombre** ―suspiró la albina.

 **―Sería bueno verificar en los archivos del Consejo Mágico por ese nombre** ―sugirió Meredy.

 **―No estaría mal hacerlo** ―habló la pelirroja que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo―, **pero es posible que sea un nombre falso. Por otra parte, nunca escuché ese nombre en los informes que leí luego de que cayera la alianza de Balam.**

 **―Ciertamente eso es extraño dado que se denominan sus sucesores.**

 **―¿Deberíamos de preocuparnos realmente por un gremio que no se atrevió a hacer nada mientras estaba la Alianza?** ―Macbeth aportó a pesar de su cara de sueño― **¿De verdad importa toda esta investigación sobre ellos?**

 **―Creo que sí** ―le respondió Sawyer―, **con saber que adoran a Zeref y la muerte que representa pueden convertirse pronto en un verdadero dolor de culo, sería mejor eliminarlo antes de que eso pase.**

 **―Además su nombre** ―continuó Jellal―, **según en la mitólogia "Avatar" es el descenso deliberado de una deidad al mundo terrenal.**

 **―¿Quieren contactar con Zeref, eh?** ―sonrió peligrosamente Erik― **Oh, los viejos tiempos…**

 **―Será mejor averiguar más de ellos antes de hacer algún movimiento, siempre que han tratado de contactar con Zeref ocurren muchas muertes** ―agregó Erza―. **Levy y Gajeel son parte del Consejo Mágico, puedo confiar en ellos para conseguir más información y se las haré llegar lo más rápido que pueda cuando la tenga.**

 **―Así que no hay nada que hacer con ellos por ahora** ―Macbeth bostezó―. **¿Podemos terminar con esto ya? Necesito mi sueño de belleza.**

 **―Apoyo al de labios resecos y oscuros en eso** ―secundó la albina y el de cabello bicolor elevó la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa vengativa.

 **―Supongo que podemos terminar la reunión aquí. Yo revisaré la información que consiguieron Erik y Sorano sobre los rumores, vosotros podéis descansar.**

Todos asintieron pero se quedaron en la fogata charlando un poco más mientras él se concentraba en los diversos rumores que habían reunido en los pueblos cercanos gracias al oído de Erik y los ángeles de Sorano.

 _Hasta que de pronto no pudo concentrarse._

No supo en que momento sus ojos dejaron de leer y se concentraron en ver las interacciones de los miembros de su gremio:

 _La cualidad paternal de aconsejar de Richard._

 _Las pullas desganadas pero bastante efectivas de Macbeth._

 _La manera de interpretar el humor de los demás de Meredy._

 _La forma de relajar el ambiente de Sawyer._

 _La agudeza en las escasas intervenciones de Erik._

¿En qué momento se había acostumbrado a todo eso?

¿Cuándo pasó Crime Sorcière de ser solo una organización a esa especie de familia que eran ahora?

 _Aunque, ¿acaso importaba ese "cuándo"?_

No le cabía duda ya.

Crime Sorcière era su hogar y ahora entendía realmente el sentimiento de apego que tenía Erza por Fairy Tail y cada uno de sus miembros. Un sentimiento que pensaba debía ser mayor que el de él dada la cantidad aún mayor de años y aventuras en las que Erza había convivido con su familia de bulliciosas hadas.

 _Y ahora comprendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo._

Porque si él llegase a separarse de todos esos bulliciosos y problemáticos compañeros que buscaban la redención al igual que él, sabía que se sentiría de nuevo solo, perdido y a la deriva.

 _Y ahí estaba ella compartiendo con todos._

Riendo sus bromas, comiendo su amado pastel junto con el chocolate de Meredy, calmando sus peleas, uniéndose a los debates, dando su opinión, animando, siendo blanco de bromas, aconsejando y dejándose aconsejar con una sonrisa en el rostro pero a la vez pensando en su familia separada y en su hogar perdido.

 _Y ella ya había pasado por una perdida similar._

Y por causa de él.

 _¿No debería él devolverle un poco de lo que le quitó?_

Observó una vez más el rostro de Erza y se dio cuenta que aunque sus ojos mostraban una tristeza muy escondida la sonrisa que mostraba no era para nada falsa, ella disfrutaba estar con ellos y se preocupaba por cada uno de manera genuina, tal vez por eso ellos la habían aceptado tan rápido.

 _«Tal vez ella podría quedarse con nosotros y ser parte de nuestro gremio»_

Se golpeó mentalmente y se levantó de pronto.

 **―¿A despejar la cabeza dando un paseo nocturno?** ―le cuestionó Erik con una sonrisa de sapiencia.

 **―Sí, vuelvo luego. Yo me encargo de la guardia nocturna, mientras tanto que al menos uno se quede esperando mi regreso, por favor.**

 **―Sí, _maestro_ …** ―pudo responder Sorano antes de que Jellal se marchara.

 **―Tal vez me propasé con esa broma** ―susurró Macbeth pero nadie le prestó atención.

Jellal solo necesitó caminar una hora y media en medio del frío bosque bajo las estrellas para calmar sus pensamientos. De nuevo estaba pensando en acaparar a Erza. En pedirle que viajara con ellos como casi lo hace esa vez luego de la broma de Macbeth en la gruta llena de runas, la razón de que se escapase a tranquilizarse al bosque y al final terminase pidiéndole que se alejara de él. No era posible que entre más se decía que debía poner distancia entre él y Erza, más quería acercarse a ella.

 _Se castigaba y se premiaba._

 _Se ponía límites y los rompía._

 _Culpa y redención._

 _Una y otra vez._

Un maldito circulo se cernía sobre él, su camino no tenía rumbo real porque Erza había tenido razón esa tarde en la playa y esa noche en el pueblo en que se lo dijo.

 _Él principal impedimento de su redención era él mismo._

 _Él le daba más importancia a lo malo que había hecho que a lo bueno._

¿Si no por qué hasta ahora podía dejar de ver a Crime Sorcière como una organización de pecadores y en su lugar veía amistad, una familia y un hogar?

 _Sonrió porque admitía que acababa de dar un gran paso en su camino._

No tardó mucho en regresar al campamento para hacerse cargo de la guardia y a diferencia de hacía un momento en que conversaban, gritaban, reían y peleaban, el silencio reinaba ahora.

Y ella brillaba sola en la fría noche junto a la fogata.

 _Su cabello destellando brillos escarlata._

 **―¿Te obligaron a quedarte?** ―le preguntó con calma evidente.

― **Oh, no realmente…** ―siguió observando el fuego y le explicó la razón porque no quería que pensara que ella quería imponerle su presencia, ya había sido bastante dolorosa su forma de saludarle hacía unas horas― **Sorano y Macbeth pelearon y Erik decidió irse a vigilar el perímetro exterior mientras que Richard se fue a dormir, luego Macbeth y Sorano lograron noquear sin querer a Sawyer. Los detuve luego de eso pero…** ―bajó la mirada sonrojada―, **los golpeé muy fuerte y ahora están… _durmiendo_ …**

 **―¿Y Meredy?** ―preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a su capa de viaje.

 **―Estaba durmiéndose** ―se abrazó a sí misma―, **le insistí en… quedarme aquí…**

 **―Ya veo…** ―se acercó a ella y le puso su capa por los hombros―. **Gracias.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su acción.

 _Pero era imposible para él no hacer algo por ella cuando la veía pasar frío._

 **―Jellal…**

 **―Erza…**

Intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.

 **―Se supone que debería dejarte hablar primero pero, creo que es mejor que esta vez sea yo** **quien lo haga** ―comenzó Jellal y ella se limitó a escucharlo―. N **o quise ser tan frío contigo, ni aquella vez luego de la misión de Rhith, ni en las siguientes ocasiones que nos encontramos y mucho menos hoy. No quise hacerlo pero me obligué a ello y terminé haciéndolo** ―se sentó al lado de la peli-escarlata―. **Sé que no te agrada mucho que diga esta palabra pero debo decirla… Perdóname…**

Sin poder evitarlo Erza se arrebujó en la cálida capa del azulado y sonrió antes de responder:

 **―Solo si prometes que no volverás a culparte por esto…** ―continuó observando la fogata.

 **―Lo prometo, Erza** ―respondió él y no había ninguna duda en su voz.

 **―Entonces estás perdonado, Jellal.**

 **―Te lo agradezco** ―miró al estrellado cielo y luego volvió a iniciar la plática― **¿No querías decirme algo?**

 **―Yo…** ―apretó más la capa de viaje que la intoxicaba con el delicioso aroma a Jellal, para ella esa capa era mucho mejor que las hermosas mantas Heart Kreuz que le mostraron las chicas y Macbeth hacía unas horas―, **perdón por forzarte a entender mi punto de vista, nunca quise que te molestases…**

 **―Lo necesitaba** ―contestó él―, **y no me molesté contigo, no podría molestarme nunca contigo…** ―confesó y agradeció que el rojo de las calientes llamas camuflara su sonrojo a pesar de que ella no lo miraba―. **¿Por qué pensaste eso?**

 **―Por la manera que hiciste todo el trabajo en esa misión, tu contundencia contra esos tipos lo dejaba claro…** ―lo volteó a ver.

 **―Oh, eso…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **en realidad fue culpa de Macbeth.**

 **―¿Macbeth?**

 **―Sí…** ―la volteó a ver―, **supongo que aunque soy el líder del gremio de vez en cuando recibo mi dosis de… _bromas_ …**

Erza rió y él ―como siempre le ocurría cuando la veía feliz―, se unió a su alegría.

 **―Ya te había dicho que fueses más partícipe de sus juegos.**

 **―Lo sé** ―admitió y sintió burbujas de felicidad en su pecho porque la Erza que lo aconsejaba había vuelto―, **ahora lo tengo claro. Sabes…** ―volvió a mirar las llamas―, **ahora entiendo tus sentimientos de familia con respecto a Fairy Tail. ¿Extraño, no?**

 **―No** ―ella negó―, **extraño es que hasta ahora te des cuenta que cada miembro de Crime Sorcière se ha convertido en tu familia. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Ellos te respetan por lo que representas…**

 **―¿Lo que represento?**

 **―Eres quien les dio la mano para avanzar, eres su líder, ellos creen en que podrán redimirse porque confían en tus palabras…**

Jellal guardó silencio por varios minutos.

 _Primero Richard y ahora ella le decían eso._

 **―Ellos me ayudan a mí…**

 **―Eso hacen las familias…**

 **―Eso creo ahora…**

 **―Entonces estarás bien…**

 _Sonrieron viendo las llamas._

 **―Erza… ¿Ellos te hacen sentir bienvenida a pesar de sus peleas, cierto?**

 **―Claro que sí, todo el tiempo** ―Ella rió otra vez.

 **―Entonces tú también debes saber que desde ahora en adelante puedes considerar este gremio como parte de tu familia** ―la miró decidido―, **y donde quiera que esté nuestro refugio instalado, puedes considerarlo también un hogar para ti.**

Erza sintió una felicidad tan grande que no pudo expresar ni con lágrimas.

Jellal sintió su corazón más liviano y se permitió no sentir culpa por eso.

Porque le había brindado felicidad.

 _…Ambos continuaron hablando de sus nuevas familias en esa noche de guardia…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Cinco:

 **Home:** Hogar.

Porque un hogar no es una edificación. Un hogar está donde se reúnan personas con lazos afectivos y protectores aunque no compartan la misma sangre, o apellido, o cultura. Un hogar es donde los corazones se sienten a salvo y libres. Un hogar está donde está el corazón.

Creo que este cap se me hace especial porque mi familia se separó cuando yo era niña y pasé viajando mucho tiempo junto con mi padre por causas de su trabajo, viví alejada de mi mamá y hermana mayor gran parte de mi niñez y aunque tenía contacto con ellos no era lo mismo. De hecho la primera vez que tuve el concepto de hogar claro fue cuando me enfermé de neumonía y me dejaron un tiempo viviendo con mi Vita y Vito. xD Por eso puedo decir que esta palabra de la Week es especial para mí.

¡Agradeced por vuestras familias y hogares! :D

Gracias por leer. **NwN/**

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **FletchS**

 **Keila Scarlet**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **IBLWE**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas son cuenta:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : Ya ves, al final la travesura de Sorano le resultó más que útil. xD Creo fervientemente que grupo de personas que no se molestan es porque no tienen verdadero interés el uno por el otro. xDD Las bromas y _peleas_ crean unión. 7u7 Sin duda, O6 no seguiría a cualquier persona porque sí, y Jellal nació para ser líder. Ambos fueron, son y serán el apoyo del otro, a veces nos subestimamos mucho, eso pasa con ambos. ¡Jellal que no acepta que ella no lo ve como un pecador o el ejecutor de su dolor años atrás! ¡Que hombre por amor a Mavis! DDDx El Jerza ya ha pasado por la muerte que el GaLe está pasando. xD Yo ya soy inmune a eso. 7u7)r

Gracias mil por leer. Beshos. O3o/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Warmth

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**.o./ Un nuevo cap bastante más relajado porque el drama no hay que exagerarlo ―y Sabastu no es buena en tal cosa―. xD Y además porque nos quedan dos caps más solamente. **DD:**

No sé si podré actualizar mañana, probablemente no. xD

¡Que lo disfruten!

Y recuerden…

Sus comentarios significan mucho.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

 **―Warmth―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mes y medio llevaban investigando al gremio de Avatar.

Mes y medio en el que no habían descubierto más que el nombre de dos miembros y unos cuantos rumores de una especie de ritual de invocación que los tenía un poco preocupados dado que conocían de ciertos ritos en los que la muerte y la destrucción eran necesarios para supuestamente atraer la atención de Zeref.

 _Rituales que se podría decir vivieron de primera mano._

 **―Es una mezcla de mis hechizos de enlace sensorial y enlace de contacto** ―explicaba la pelirosa a la mujer con peto de armadura―, **la idea es que las dos personas puedan congeniar su magia gracias a este hechizo al punto necesario para unirlas.**

 **―Ya veo** ―la mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa―, **generarían algo similar a un Unison Raid…**

 **―¡Eso es lo que busco!** ―aplaudió Meredy― **Pero aún tengo que practicarlo y mejorarlo, Jellal me ha ayudado a crearlo usando un libro de magia perdida pero no era un hechizo completo así que me ha prohibido usarlo en batalla hasta que lo perfeccione.**

 **―Es entendible, si intentas este hechizo y no funciona tú y quien sea que esté luchando contigo quedarían en una posición vulnerable, además el tiempo de conexión también debería ser prioritario en cuanto a las mejoras.**

 **―Eso lo tengo bien claro, pero** ―soltó un suspiro―, **aún trabajo en eso… Quiero mostrarle mis avances a Juvia cuando la vea** ―sonrió de nuevo emocionada.

 **―Vas por buen camino, Meredy…** ―Erza se contagió de su emoción.

 **―Y además ha creado dos hechizos más por si sola** ―se unió el líder de Crime Sorcière a la conversación luego de terminar de hacer el estofado―. **Ultear estaría orgullosa de ti, Meredy…**

 **―¿De verdad lo crees?** ―le miró expectante. Después de todo Ultear siempre le decía que la única razón por la que ella misma se consideraba débil era porque sabía que no usaba su propia magia como era debido y que debía explorar todas y cada una de las posibilidades con ella, y desde que Ultear dejó Crime Sorciére, Meredy se enfocó en la mejoría de su magia para honrar a la persona que consideraba una madre.

 **―Sin duda, ella era la que más te motivaba a mejorar** ―le puso una mano en un hombro para darle ánimos― **Tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo que digo es cierto.**

 **―Creo que tienes razón** ―sonrió emocionada―, **¿podrían ayudarme a practicar?** ―sus ojos brillaban con fuerza de determinación.

 **―¿Ayudarte?** ―le miraron extrañados pero solo Erza habló― **¿En qué?**

 **―Bueno, ya que los demás chicos no han llegado de sus misiones no tengo con quien practicar, y estoy tan cerca de lograrlo ¿Podrían ayudarme?** ―sus verdes ojos parecían haber aumentado de tamaño debido a la súplica― **¡Por favoooor!**

 **―Meredy…** ―empezó el azulado.

 **―Yo no tengo problema** ―aceptó la gran Titania quien tenía debilidad por las cosas tiernas― **¡Te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario!** ―le dio la mano y sus ojos parecían mimetizarse con el brillo de los ojos de la pelirosa.

 _Y cuando ese doble par de ojos miraron a Jellal con suplica…_

Jellal cedió.

 **―Solo será por un rato, la comida ya casi está y los demás volverán pronto con sus investigaciones de campo.**

 **―¡Okey~!** ―canturreó la chica― **Será perfecto practicar con ustedes porque su reserva de mana es bastante grande y sus magias son muy fuertes** _―«Y sus sentimientos uno por el otro lo son más aún»_ se dijo para sí misma pero la sonrisa no pudo disimularla―. **Lo primero será…** ―extendió sus dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba― **Denme sus manos…**

Ambos se las dieron sin pensarlo.

 **―Ahora…** ―una luz rosa salió de las manos de la chica y de inmediato en sus muñecas aparecieron las runas del nuevo sello mágico de enlace― **¡Perfecto!** ―afirmó emocionada― **Sabía que el problema eran Sorano y Sawyer. La conexión es más fácil y rápida entre más afines sean las partes involucradas en el enlace ¡Sabía que ustedes serían perfectos para esto!**

Jellal y Erza se sonrojaron.

 **―Ahora veamos…** ―la maga sensorial se puso a cavilar―, **¿sienten algo diferente?** ―preguntó.

 **―N-no…** ―negó Erza. Y era la verdad considerando que cuando estaba cerca de Jellal siempre tenía ese sentimiento de emoción incontrolable que, de manera contradictoria, la hacia sentirse en paz a pesar de una pequeña culpa que abrigaba al querer siempre estar aún un poco más cerca de él.

 **―Yo tampoco** ―secundó el azulado porque aparte de la paz que siempre sentía cuando Erza estaba cerca y que de vez en cuando se peleaba con su sentimiento de culpa no había nada extraño en él.

― **Que raro…** ―negó la pelirosa.

 **―¿Macbeth ni Sorano han vuelto?** ―preguntó el castaño del grupo que salía de la foresta con la caza del día.

 **―No, aún no llegan, creo que vendrán hasta en la tarde** ―respondió la pelirosa y luego se centró en el problema de su hechizo― **No entiendo por qué no funciona…**

 **―¿Estás segura que lo hiciste de la misma manera como cuando Sawyer y Sorano te ayudaron?**

 **―Estoy segura** , **con ellos tardó la conexión pero lo demás salió bien, al final el vínculo se rompió porque su incompatibilidad era muy fuerte pero eso era de esperarse…** ―los miró con un puchero que era exclusivo de cuando se quedaba sin su reserva de pudín― **¿Podrían usarlo por un par de horas?**

 _Ambos sintieron ternura ante esa cara y aceptaron._

Además ninguno de los dos quería decirle a la joven maga que probablemente su hechizo requeriría muchos más años de práctica y mejora.

 **―¿A dónde vas, Sawyer?** ―preguntó Jellal al ver al castaño dirigirse al bosque.

 **―A dar un paseo** ―contestó con simpleza―. **No me esperen para comer** ―y sin más se despidió con una risilla extraña.

 **―¿No les parece que los últimos días Sawyer ha estado un poco raro?** ―cuestionó la pelirroja rememorando los últimos cuatro días que había pasado con Crime Sorcière en su nuevo refugio en las faldas de las montañas fronterizas con la ciudad de Oshibana .

 **―Ahora que lo dices…** ―Meredy entrecerró los ojos―, **ayer también estaba riéndose solo.**

 **―Eso es preocupante…** ―reflexionó Jellal.

 **―Lo es…** ―respondieron las dos mujeres.

Sin embargo en ese momento Richard y Erik volvían y dejaron pasar la circunstancia.

 **―Espero que la comida esté lista** ―la manera de saludar de Erik era poco ortodoxa ―por no decir que era casi inexistente― pero todos lidiaban bien con eso.

 **―En menos de media hora debe de estar lista, agregué lo último hace poco** ―les respondió su líder y Erza sonrió al notar como el peligroso dragon slayer parecía emocionado al saber que Jellal era el encargado de la comida.

 _Justo como Meredy le dijo una vez._

Y es que al pelirrojo no parecía agradarle la comida excesivamente picante de Sawyer, ni la insípida de Macbeth, ni la un poco dulce de Meredy y menos el desagradable menjunje al que Sorano llamaba comida angelical para mantener la línea. Erza ya había visto en varias ocasiones como Erik aceptaba sin titubear casi que cualquier comida hecha por Jellal o Richard.

 _Y ella había comido de cada uno de esos sazones y no lo culpaba._

La primera vez que comió la comida preparada por el azulado estaba tan nerviosa que se quemó la lengua y casi bota el plato del nerviosismo. De hecho podía jurar que tal cosa era una de las más vergonzosas que había vivido en su vida y agradecía que los demás se hubiesen puesto a reír a carcajada limpia porque así le fue más fácil ocultar la verdadera razón de su bochorno.

 _Uno de sus más preciados recuerdos._

Ya que al mirar la cuchara con la comida de Jellal acercándose a su boca se acordó del beso en la playa.

 _Volvió a ponerse nerviosa._

Y Jellal también lo estaba.

Porque ese día había decidido probar una nueva sazón que esperaba fuese del agrado de la pelirroja quien parecía gustar de sus dotes culinarias y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, incluso en ocasiones ―justo como esta― lo hacía sentir el doble de nervioso de lo que normalmente estaría en una reunión con Erza como habían venido dándose desde esa vez que se disfrazó de Mage Renegade.

Ninguno prestó atención a las palabras de Richard que al no conseguir respuesta de uno u otro se encaminó a su tienda a leer un rato su sagrado libro, pero no sin antes susurrar algo que sonó a: **―Eso es amor~**

Media hora más tarde los alimentos eran servidos y comidos con ganas porque no cualquiera lograba que una deliciosa carne de cervatilla jabalí fuese aún más apetecible de lo que ya era, inclusive la verdura estaba buena, la zanahoria estaba en su punto, la papa se deshacía delicadamente en la boca y las especias, hongos y raíces complementaban el sabor agridulce de la salsa que había sido hecha con una ligera base de cerveza.

Erza, al igual que todos los comensales sintieron una gran calidez al tragar cada bocado.

 _Aunque algunos no lo admitirían._

Y para Richard quedaba claro que el mejor ingrediente para una buena comida sin duda era él amor. Lo malo para él es que Jellal se superaba cada vez que la pelirroja estaba con ellos y si seguía así él no lo podría alcanzar, sin embargo su debate interno era porque a él le encantaba la compañía de Erza y no podía desear que ella se alejase de ellos y dejase de servirle de musa a su líder, porque tenía más que claro que ella era la que inspiraba esas delicias culinarias que preparaba el azulado, y por las que él―solo durante sus duelos unilaterales de cocina―, convertía su admiración por su líder en una completa rivalidad.

 _La cocina también tenía sus dramas y luchas._

Acabando de comer, Meredy continuó estudiando su libro y preguntándose qué fallaba mientras checaba sus notas. Erza decidió darle mantenimiento a sus armas y recibió la ayuda de Richard y Jellal quienes les preguntaban curiosos sobre las habilidades de cada una de ellas y Erik, subido en un árbol, escuchaba casi todo y fruncía el ceño porque había dos mentes que se superponían pero al final no había diferencia entra la una y la otra o al menos las diferencias momentáneas eran camufladas por un resquicio de magia que también era conocido para él.

Miró con atención la escena.

La pelirroja y su líder estaban hablando ―con algo más que cordialidad evidente― sobre una espada con una gema multicolor en la cual el azulado parecía muy interesado porque según lo que decía ella dispersaba la magia oscura pero requería mucha magia en un solo ataque por lo que debía ser usada como golpe final o cuando fuese la única opción, como cuando la usó en un lugar que llamó Édolas. Jellal había asentido en acuerdo a lo que dijo ella y Erza le había sonreído de vuelta.

En ese momento Erik escuchó un mismo eco en su mente y fue cuando un brillo rosa en sus muñecas llamó su atención.

 _Un enlace de Meredy._

 **―Oh, así que es eso…** ―observó a la pelirosa y escuchó sus murmullos sobre por qué le fallaba el hechizo y entendió toda la situación y el problema de ella.

Sonrió divertido, se puso los brazos tras la cabeza y volvió a dormitar en el árbol.

 _Era mejor que la chica resolviera el enigma sola._

Las horas pasaban y Richard comenzaba a preparar lo que sería su cena de revancha, así que estaba centrado en conseguir un perfecto sazón en la sopa de setas que había decidido preparar, por lo que Jellal y Erza volvieron con Meredy donde ella continuaba lidiando con el problema del hechizo que no entendía.

 **―Escuché gritar a Sorano y a Macbeth** ―informó Erik bajándose del árbol y llegando donde ellos.

 **―¿Sorano y Macbeth?** ―Erza y Jellal se levantaron preocupados de donde estaban sentados revisando las notas de Meredy.

 **―Sí, a dos kilómetros de aquí, cerca del desvío antes de llegar al camino del pueblo** ―se cruzó de brazos―, **aunque al parecer Sawyer está cerca de ahí…**

 **―Será mejor ir a ver** ―la pelirroja se adelantó a todos e ingresó al bosque de montaña, Jellal sintió la urgencia de seguirla y ordenando a Erik vigilar la zona y a Meredy y Richard estar atentos se encaminó a la dirección que le diese el dragon slayer.

 **―¿Ellos están bien, Erik?** ―preocupada preguntó Meredy.

 **―Lo están** ―sus labios insinuaron una sonrisa siniestra―, **Sawyer por otra parte, no lo estará por mucho** ―Meredy frunció el ceño ante tal información―. **Ríe en este momento pero pronto…**

 **―No entiendo…**

 **―Oh** ―comprendió el de sotana― **¿No me digas que es su venganza por la vez que lo noquearon?**

Erik elevó los hombros y se fue al árbol a dormitar.

 **―¿Crees que sea una broma de Sawyer, Richard?**

 **―¡Claramente! Y al parecer funcionó.**

 **―Por eso Erik no quiso ir, de seguro no quería verse involucrado.**

 **―Es lo más probable** ―miraron hacia el árbol donde estaba el mencionado―, **sabía que terminarían yendo los más indicados para detener el enojo de Sorano y Macbeth.**

 **―Supongo que hizo bien** ―aceptó la pelirosa y con un gesto de desentendimiento continuó checando sus notas.

En tanto Jellal y Erza llegaban al lugar indicado.

 **―¡Cuidado!** ―sujetando a la pelirroja del brazo logró quitarla de la línea de ataque de sus compañeros de gremio. La esfera oscura de la nueva magia de sueño de Macbeth rozó la cabellera escarlata de la mujer pero sin dañarla, así que Jellal suspiró tranquilo.

 **―¿Qué fue eso?** ―preguntó tratando de ignorar que Jellal la mantenía sujeta a su fuerte pecho, y ese día él no andaba el usual peto de armadura, así que todo lo que sentía eran los músculos del azulado y recordó en otra ocasión en que lo sintió tan cerca.

 _Ryuzetsu Island._

 _El Tobogán del amor._

Sintió su cara ganar calor pero se esforzó por mantener la vista en la batalla frente a ellos.

 **―Es un he-hechizo de sueño, si te da te hará dormir hasta que el lance el contra hechizo, es muy útil cuando tenemos que in-infiltrarnos** ―intentó explicarse lo más claro que pudo pero tener a Erza tan cerca lo hacía sentir muy consciente de su cuerpo, agradecía que ella usase su usual peto de armadura porque si no sucumbiría a reprochables pensamientos que una vez había estado cerca de ejecutar en un dichoso tobogán del amor pero por suerte había terminado desmayándose.

 **―¡Abajo!** ―ordenó la mujer y se agacharon justo a tiempo para evitar unas plumas afiladas provenientes de un ataque múltiple de Sorano.

 **―¡Eres un idiota!** ―Enojada, la albina lanzaba más plumas filosas que eran fácilmente evadidas por Sawyer gracias a su magia de ralentización.

 **―¿Quién diría que caerían en una trampa tan simple?** ―se burló el castaño y recibió otra ráfaga de magia.

 **―¡Destruiste mi nueva capa de viaje!** ―volvió a quejarse frunciendo el ceño de su cara sucia.

 **―¡Y yo me he rasguñado la cara!** ―Sawyer sintió un escalofrío al sentir a Macbeth tras él, se había confiado con el mago de la ilusión y estaba por pagar ese descuido.

 **―¡Alto, ustedes!** ―los detuvo la voz autoritaria de la respetada Titania― **¡Esto ha llegado muy…! ¡Kyaaaa~!**

Todos observaron como la pelirroja desapareció de pronto, pero estaban tan sorprendidos del sonido que salió de la temible mujer caballero que no reparaban en el porqué de la desaparición repentina.

 _«¿Kyaaa? Erza dijo Kyaaaa…»_ pensaba el azulado enternecido tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro con su mano al escuchar tal cosa adorable salir de los dulces labios de la mujer de su vida _«Por un demonio, Macbeth tenía razón»_ se dio cuenta que la broma del mago de la ilusión no había estado del todo errada en aquella ocasión.

 **―¡Y ahora duerme!** ―Macbeth siseó y Sawyer cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

 **―¡Hora de la venganza!** ―la albina sonrió sádica y abrió su bolso para unirse a Macbeth que ya estaba aplicando maquillaje en el rostro del castaño quien probablemente despertaría desnudo en alguna parte de la montaña.

 **―¿Erza?** ―el azulado sintió un dolor en el tobillo y finalmente salía de su estupor― **¿Dónde está…?**

 **―Aquí…** ―Jellal escuchó la voz abochornada de la mujer y sintió un calor en su pecho―, **no puedo creer que otra vez caí en un agujero…** ―Jellal observó su puchero y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **―¿Otra vez?**

 **―Larga historia…** ―se intentó levantar pero ambos sintieron un dolor en su tobillo.

El enlace de Meredy al parecer solo se conectaba a nivel físico.

 **―No te muevas, yo te ayudo** ―sin esperar más descendió al hoyo que era más grande de lo que pensaba y entendió la razón del porque Sawyer no había ido a almorzar, se la había pasado poniendo esas trampas en ese lugar porque era obvio que Sorano y Macbeth pasarían por allí, aunque no entendía porque crear dos hoyos.

 _Tal vez Sawyer tenía en alta estima las capacidades de sus compañeros y decidió prevenir._

 **―Apóyate en mí ¿Está bien?** ―le pidió el azulado cuando la ayudó a levantarse pasándose un brazo de ella sobre los hombros.

 **―Sí... por supuesto...** ―contestó sonrojada por la cercanía del hombre en él que siempre se había apoyado aunque estuvise lejos.

― **Y** **no me sueltes…** ―susurró con cariño mientras la apegaba a él rodeando su fina cintura con uno de sus brazos.

 **―Nunca…** ―susurró ella y lo que sintió en ese momento fue tan increíble que no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad y abrazar a Jellal mientras éste se preparaba para saltar con ella.

 _Había sentido la aceptación de Jellal por ese nunca…_

Él de verdad quería que ella nunca lo dejase.

Y Jellal sentía esa misma emoción, porque por fin aceptaba que Erza y él podrían tener ―tal vez― un futuro juntos.

 _Porque él quería estar con ella, aunque aún no estaba listo para dar ese paso en su propio perdón._

 _Porque ella quería estar con él, y estaba dispuesta a esperar lo necesario para que él se perdonase_.

Una sensación tan cálida que tiñó sus mejillas y enterneció cada fibra de su ser en cada paso que dieron luego hasta el campamento.

 **―¿Todo está bien?** ―Meredy llegó preocupada donde ellos al ver a Erza caminar apoyada en su líder.

 **―Sí** ―contestó la mujer―, **todo está… bien…** ―sonrojada bajó la mirada.

 **―Yo** ―inició Jellal―, **también lo creo…** ―Meredy los dejó continuar porque por alguna razón sintió que esas respuestas no eran para contestar su pregunta.

 _O al menos no exactamente._

Y mientras los veía caminar en perfecta sincronía, voltearse a ver con una sonrisa cálida y ojos llenos de ternura y esperanza, Meredy entendió lo que sucedía con su hechizo.

No era que no funcionase, sino que ellos dos estaban siempre en una sincronía propia debido a los sentimientos que compartían.

Su enlace para crear un lazo y sincronizar sentimientos entre personas no era necesario en ellos dos porque ellos tenían algo de una intensidad aún mayor a eso.

 **―Solo era cuestión de tiempo, Ultear** ―observó al cielo y sonrió―, **justo como tú siempre decías…**

Y llena de nueva energía se fue a continuar con su lista de nuevos hechizos.

 _…Esa tarde estaba llena de cálido entendimiento…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Estrellitas?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Seis:

 **Warmth** : Calidez. Calor. Cordialidad. Intensidad.

No solo buscaba la calidez entre ellos en cuanto a las emociones, sino en cuanto a contacto físico porque bueno, es casi que lo máximo que me puedo permitir en este fic 7u7)r casi… si no que también quería añadir los lazos y cordialidad entre miembros de CS y la intensidad de los sentimientos de amor, amistad y familia que comparten algunos con otros y otros con algunos (¿) xDD

 **Cervatilla Jabalí** : No existe. Mezcla de animales al estilo Mashima.

 **Espada** : La espada en la que Jellal parecía muy interesado es la espada para despejar la magia oscura que Erza obtuvo al pedir una espada especial a Heart Kreuz y utilizar la gema multicolor de la caja de joyas que le dejó Hilda en la ova de Fairy Hills. Esta espada solo la usó una vez cuando ayudó a Edo-Erza, Mystogan y Coco a despejar la magia oscura en las "Legiones" que se habían sublevado contra el reino de Édolas luego de que la magia desapareciese. No estoy segura si esa joya multicolor también desapareció junto con la joya escarlata de ella y las demás que les regalaron los exceed y que les permitieron al Natsu Team acceder a Édolas una vez más utilizando sus sentimientos hacia ellos.

Y sí me preguntan por Sawyer, sí… no la está pasando bien, a Jellal y a Erza se les olvidó que habían ido allí para traerlos de vuelta. xD Estaban disfrutando la sinceridad que el enlace de Meredy les permitió 7u7)r

Espero les haya gustado.

NwN /

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta:

 **Bluewater14**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **Lady Werempire**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta:

 **Bluemoondaughter** : Es que Jellal es un hombre demasiado bueno por el bien de la OTP y del Jerza. xDD Me dan ganas de abrazarlo y a veces de ahorcarlo. 7u7 Meredy sabe cómo tentar a la maga de re-equip y también sabe a quién pedirle consejos sobre ellos. xD Chismes de OTP es el lazo que unió a Erza con Meredy. EwE Si hubiese estado Ultear cuando él hizo eso sí lo golpea. xD Crime Sorcière se echa una mano cuando alguna arruina algo, eso incluye a su líder y su dilema de amor. ¡Perdonarme o no perdonarme! He ahí su dilema. DD: Sí, lo dejé dar ese paso porque creo que el ya en el arco de Álvarez ya lo tiene sumido. NwN La broma de Macbeth… xDDD ¿Quién sabe? O: Jellal tiene sus métodos de seducción, esos pequeños detalles son los que dejan sin armadura con que resguardar su corazoncito a la temible Titania. 7w7 Oír que Jellal la acepta en su hogar es algo que nunca espero y por eso dentro de ella se celebró una fiesta. *w*

Gracias mil por leer. QwQ/

PD: El manga está interesante la magia Universo Uno y el poder de reconstrucción de mundo de Lady Irene y el título "Fairy Tail Zero" del siguiente cap. O:

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Scarlet Sky

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** .o./ Acá el penúltimo capítulo de la Jerza Week. Espero os guste y bueno… ¡Queda solo un capítulo más! DDD:

Al final le agarré cariño a trabajar el canon… xD Pero no creo escribir más en un buen tiempo 7u7)r

Gracias por sus comentarios. NwN/

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los temas son los proporcionados por la Jerza Week de Tumblr. La historia ―cursi y especulativa― es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

― **Scarlet Sky―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El día había amanecido encapotado y los ánimos estaban similares.

Sorano y Macbeth recogían las tiendas de campaña sin ganas, Meredy hacia las listas del inventario, Erik y Sawyer preparaban los paquetes de cada quien y Richard volvía a encargarse del desayuno y el almuerzo.

― **Parece que de verdad no quieren irse** ―comentó la pelirroja cuando llegó junto a Jellal a quien ayudaba a eliminar rastros de su campamento.

― **Bueno, nunca nos habíamos quedado tanto en un lugar…** ―tuvo que aceptar el azulado. Ya llevaban siete meses averiguando de Avatar y en ese campamento en las afueras de Mikage habían estado durante un mes y medio puesto que era un buen sitio para obtener información del dichoso gremio, y gracias a la ayuda de Gray Fullbuster con la infiltración y sus constantes vigilancias, habían descubierto más de lo que esperaban, sin embargo esta vez no podían intervenir. El Consejo se había involucrado y era mejor para Crime Sorcière mantenerse a distancia de ellos.

― **Lamento no poder ayudarte cuando vayan a por Avatar** ―continuó Jellal―, **no queríamos dejarte toda esa responsabilidad, ni a ti ni a Gray quien ha sido más que útil en esto, sin duda fue una gran elección.**

― **Gray no solo es un gran mago sino que también es inteligente y mantiene su calma fría en las ocasiones más difíciles** ―sonrió orgullosa de su compañero―, **ha hecho un gran trabajo y es notable su avance en todo este tiempo** ―cambió su sonrisa con una pesarosa―, **sin embargo me preocupa Juvia, ella estuvo conviviendo con Gray y que él se haya tenido que ir sin avisar ha sido duro para ella.**

― **Pero lo hiciste así para protegerlos** ―se acercó Meredy a darle las listas a su líder―. **Juvia es una mujer muy fuerte, yo lo tengo más que claro, pero sé que sí la involucrábamos en esto iba a querer estar cerca de Gray y sus vidas correrían peligro. Juvia es una mujer sensata, hasta que se trata de Gray, yo viví de primera mano esa faceta de ella** ―aseguró con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

― **Y además** ―Sorano se acercó a informar que su labor estaba terminada―, **un solo mal movimiento de esos dos y morirían muchas personas. Ya vimos que clase de ritual es el que buscan hacer, en una misión de infiltración entre menos sean y menos sepan mejor, si esa mujer dice quererlo pues confiará en él** ―levantó los hombros―, **y admito que la lluvia que ha causado en esa isla solo ha hecho que la actuación de ese chico sea más creíble para Avatar.**

― **Aún así, Juvia siempre se preocupa mucho por Gray** ―soltó un suspiro―, **cuando esto acabe iré a pedirle disculpas por ello** ―se decidió la pelirroja y Jellal sonrió ante su gran corazón.

― **Estoy segura que cuando Juvia vuelva a estar junto a Gray no le guardará rencor a nadie** ―aseguró Meredy sin duda alguna de lo que decía porque sabía que Juvia era una persona llena de bondad y con un amor enorme para dar.

― **Y habrá un peligroso gremio oscuro menos** ―agregó Sorano con una sonrisa triunfal.

― **Por cierto, Erza** ―la pelirosa la miró emocionada―, **¿esa armadura es la que diseñamos aquel día, cierto?**

― **Oh, sí** ―se sonrojó―. **Como hoy dejaban este campamento quise venir a mostrárselas** ―la había recibido la tarde de ayer y de inmediato había contactado a Meredy para avisarle que llegaría a mostrársela, sin embargo la noche anterior cuando supo que habían encontrado pozas termales cerca se fue con las demás chicas y cuando volvió en la noche se pusieron a contar historias en la carpa, así que olvidó ponérsela y por eso se la había re-equipado en la mañana.

― **Y más femenina** ―aseguró Sorano quien había insistido en hacerla menos tosca, y así junto con Meredy habían terminado haciéndole un escote tipo corazón en el medio.

― **Oh, eso…** ―Erza se sonrojó. Estaba acostumbrada a la ropa reveladora y a las armaduras ligeras pero esa se suponía iba a ser su armadura de diario y era bastante reveladora.

― **¿No crees que la armadura de Erza es muy bonita, Jellal?** ―preguntó inocentemente Meredy y casi todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para escuchar la respuesta de su líder a diferencia de Erik que siguió en lo suyo.

 _Él no ocupaba detenerse para escuchar._

― **Sí** ―respondió sin dudarlo―, **Heart Kreuz es un gran creador de armas y armaduras** ―siguió un camino menos comprometedor.

― **¿Heart Kreuz?** ―repitió la albina― **¿Estás halagando a Heart Kreuz?**

― **Sorano…** ―la llamó la pelirroja que no quería importunar a Jellal, porque de hecho él ya le había dicho algo sobre la armadura.

 _Él fue el primero en decirle que se veía bien en su nueva armadura simple._

― **Debería felicitarnos a Meredy y a mí por diseñarla ¿No creen?** ―miró a las otras dos mujeres indignada― **¿Me equivoco?**

Erza se alegró por que fuese eso lo que le reclamaba.

― **Ustedes hicieron un excelente trabajo** ―empezó Jellal―, **se los dije cuando me mostraron el dibujo.**

― **Además** ―bostezando llegó el de cabello bicolor―, **no es como que hicieras gran cosa Sorano, al final usaste como base de la ropa de nuestro** _ **maestro**_ _―_ señaló los faldones casi a juego de la pelirroja y el azulado y además la forma de la talla en el metal de la parte del abdomen.

 _Erza y Jellal no habían notado tal cosa._

Se miraron sonrojados.

― **¡No me quites crédito!** ―gruñó la albina― **¡Tú solo dibujaste!**

― **Y mi dibujo de vuestra burda visión fue tan perfecta que Heart Kreuz no tuvo problema para crearla** ―sacudió la cabeza y se declaró ganador del punto.

― **Basta, chicos** ―intervino la pelirroja aún abochornada al darse cuenta que estaba casi a juego con Jellal―, **todos me ayudaron a crear esta armadura, se los agradezco.**

― **¡Pero yo merezco más crédito por sugerir el escote de corazón en el pecho! ¿Cierto, Jellal? ¿Acaso no va perfecto con la figura de Erza?**

― **¡Hey! ¡Yo fui la idea de que fuera un corazón!** ―Jellal agradeció que Meredy reclamara porque así evitaba dar su opinión del notorio escote de la pelirroja.

 _No que no le gustase, todo lo contrario…_

― **Chicas…** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y zapateó el suelo―, **calmaos ah…**

Las dos mujeres desistieron la pelea cuando vieron que uno de los ángeles de Sorano se había estrellado contra la cara de la mujer y casi la tiran para atrás.

― **Lo-lo siento** ―dijo la albina sin saber si dirigirse a Erza o a su líder que la veía ceñudo.

― **Jellal** ―se acercó Richard―, **¿será bueno partir hoy?** ―miró al cielo y Sorano y Meredy se retiraron lentamente― **Parece que lloverá…**

― **Tienes razón…** ―el azulado miró al gris cielo―, **tal vez sea mejor atrasar la partida un día** ―y antes de que Sorano, Meredy y Macbeth se emocionaran por poder volver a estar en las termales añadió― **¡Pero solo un día!**

― **¡Sí,** _ **maestro**_ **!** ―aceptaron sin perder emoción porque esas aguas eran buenas para su piel.

― **Montad las carpas otra vez pero solo sacad lo necesario para un día** ―ordenó―, **y luego… podéis tener la tarde y noche libre.**

 _Todos se alegraron de tal evento._

Llevaban meses trabajando sin cesar en la búsqueda, recolección, comprobación y comunicación de información para poder darle fin a Avatar y pensar en toda una tarde y noche libre los hacía sentirse más vivos.

Todos necesitan un descanso.

 _Hasta de las culpas y los límites autoimpuestos._

Y por eso cuando luego de almorzar la mayoría se fue a las pozas de aguas termales y él se quedó en el campamento junto con Richard y Erik, se permitió ir a buscar a Erza que había ido a recolectar fresas silvestres en los alrededores.

 _Ella siempre era fiel a las cosas que amaba._

Y cuando la encontró no necesitó poner una excusa para quedarse con ella recogiendo las dichosas frutas, ni siquiera necesitaron palabras para entenderse, porque ambos sospechaban que cuando a Erza le tocase intervenir contra Avatar no se verían en mucho tiempo puesto que la maga estaría en primera línea del Consejo para averiguar cómo había obtenido toda la información sobre ellos y muy probablemente la vigilarían para saber de quienes obtenía información que ni el mismo Consejo tenía.

 _Y quien sabe…_

Tal vez su hogar, Fairy Tail, podría reconstruirse en cualquier momento.

Pasaron un par de horas recolectando y charlando de cosas simples que para ellos dos significaban más de lo que se atrevían a decir en voz alta porque eran cosas, pequeñas cosas que los hacían sentirse más unidos, el saber esos pequeños detalles que pasaban desapercibidos ante las grandes eventualidades de su vida. Y así terminaron saliendo a una parte más despejada del bosque que permitía maravillarse con la vista de un hermoso acantilado y el horizonte desdibujado de otras lejanas montañas donde tal vez otras personas intentaban darle un significado importante a su día.

 _Como él lo hacia permaneciendo junto a ella._

― **Recolectamos muchas fresas…** ―dijo de pronto la pelirroja.

― **Sí** ―le contestó observando cómo se comía una―, **fue una suerte que al final no lloviese, el cielo está casi despejado.**

― **Mejor prevenir que lamentar** ―aseguró ella y Jellal asintió.

― **¿Quieres una?** ―ofreció de su bolsa de recolección donde las habían echado todas.

― **Claro…** ―extendió la mano y ella le deposito varias.

― **Son buenos frutos, dulces y jugosos, no temas en probarles…** ― aseguró con una sonrisa y él se tuvo que obligar a despejar sus ojos de sus suaves labios teñidos por la fruta, porque por un momento sintió el deseo incontenible de probar la fruta de ellos.

Miró hacia al horizonte y se comió las fresas de una a una.

 _Disfrutando cada acidez._

 _Disfrutando cada gota de sabor._

 _Disfrutando el dulce que casi nunca se permitía._

Casi como su vida era esa degustación.

― **Estos lugares te hacen reflexionar mucho…** ―habló la mujer quien decidió sentarse en el verde césped.

Jellal salió de sus cavilaciones y prestó atención.

― **Es todo tan inmenso…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Te pone las cosas en perspectiva, eres algo pequeño en un gran mundo, y por eso debes dar lo mejor y disfrutar lo que puedas gracias a tu esfuerzo, porque has logrado algo en este mundo de inmensidades…**

Jellal asintió y comió otra fresa.

La tarde comenzaba a caer mientras ellos veían al horizonte.

Cada uno idealizando un futuro porvenir.

Tal vez los futuros que idealizaban eran más similares de lo que él otro podría sospechar.

Erza se acostó de espaldas al césped y miró al naranja y amarillento cielo.

Jellal se quitó su abrigo verde y se la puso encima.

Era tarde, empezaba a enfriar y ese escote lo hacia pensar cosas que no debía.

 _Y recordar también._

― **Gr-gracias** ―aceptó nerviosa y sonrojada al verlo solo con su camisa negra de manga corta y cuello alto que, ―Erza quisiese notarlo o no―remarcaba su fuerte musculatura―, **pero no era necesario, creo que ya deberíamos volver.**

Jellal negó y se sentó cerca de ella.

― **Los chicos no volverán hasta el anochecer, les dije que me avisaran cuando estuviesen todos para planear el horario de mañana** ―la volteó a ver y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente―, **y es un placer ayudarte, tú siempre me ayudas…**

― **Y tú también…**

Jellal le sonrió.

 _Porque él decidió que ese día también se permitiría creer eso._

Las pocas nubes pasaban con desgana frente a sus ojos puestos en el cielo y comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y aún así sintió cuando Jellal se acostó al lado de ella.

― **No es mal lugar para dormir un rato** ―colocó los brazos a los lados de su propio cuerpo―, **¿las chicas y Macbeth no te dejaron dormir ayer, cierto?**

― **No** ―afirmó y jugueteó con el cálido abrigo, sus manos buscando que hacer debido a los nervios―, **estaban con la emoción a flor de piel contando historias de terror** ―volteó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que él tenía los ojos cerrados así que retornó su mirada al cada vez más rojizo cielo―. **A Macbeth se le da muy bien contarlos y su magia es perfecta para los efectos especiales… ¿Sus ilusiones cada vez son mejores, verdad?**

― **Su magia se vuelve cada más problemática** ―soltó un tono misterioso.

Erza decidió no preguntar.

― **El Consejo puede que te tenga en la mira por mucho tiempo** ―Jellal puso finalmente en palabras sus miedos.

― **Es probable** ―afirmó los miedos de ambos―, **debería devolveros la lácrima por si acaso.**

― **No** ―negó aún con los ojos cerrados―, **es necesario que nos mantengamos en contacto y sin el código es inservible, así que no te preocupes por eso. Consérvala, por favor…**

― **Así lo haré entonces** ―aceptó y sonrió porque al menos podría comunicarse con ellos de ser necesario―. **Igual Meredy me ha dicho que debo reunirme con ustedes de nuevo o no volverá a prepararme de su chocolate** ―ese era el soborno que la pelirosa le decía siempre para que volviese.

― **¿Eso dijo?** ―le alegraba que pudiesen hablar de sus compañeros, a veces eran de los de Crime Sorcière, a veces eran de Fairy Tail.

 _A él le encantaba escuchar las aventuras de Fairy Tail._

 _A ella le enorgullecía escuchar de las proezas de Crime Sorcière._

Compartían el cariño por ambos gremios.

― **Sí, y admito que su chocolate es el mejor que he probado.**

― **Lo es, sin duda lo es…** ―la vio asentir totalmente convencida con una alegría infantil que se le hacia más adorable al estar cobijada con su abrigo verde que hacia resaltar su hermoso cabello escarlata.

 _Y Jellal decidió que averiguaría el secreto de Meredy y su chocolate._

― **¡Oh, acabo de recordar algo!** ―sacó de su enagua un sobre y se lo pasó al azulado― **Toma…**

― **¿Y esto?** ―preguntó con el sobre en la mano.

― **Es una carta de agradecimiento del pueblo que salvaron del gremio de Aisling.**

― **¿Agradecimien… to?** ―leyó la carta incrédulo de toda la gratitud reflejada en cada palabra escrita.

― **Por supuesto, Jellal** ―alzó una ceja―, **les han salvado y librado de años de acoso y violencia, algo que ni el Rey de Fiore había podido hacer.**

― **¿Tú les dijiste…?**

― **No** ―explicó a la brevedad―, **ellos dedujeron que no era la única en ese plan, como era de esperarse, así que cuando les expliqué que ustedes tenían que partir de inmediato a otro pueblo y que por eso no podían ir a su villa, escribieron esto y me dijeron que se los diera** ―se sonrojó y volvió a poner atención a las nubes―. **Perdón por dártela hasta ahora, siempre algo hacia que me olvidase…**

 _Pero en realidad esa carta había llegado en el momento perfecto._

Jellal lo sabía.

Si Erza le hubiese dado esa carta antes, él no habría tenido la capacidad que tenía en ese momento para aceptar esa gratitud, ni para admitirse a sí mismo ―como lo hacia en ese momento―, que se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que siempre deseó ser, y que todos sus pecados cometidos ―manipulado o no―, y el dolor pasado, habían creado está oportunidad de ayudar a los que eran ignorados, salvar a los inocentes y limpiar al mundo de la corrupción que parecía expandirse cada día más.

― **Las cosas tienen su tiempo perfecto para llegar…** ―murmuró las palabras de Ultear y guardó la carta―. **Gracias, Erza…** ―volvió a colocar sus brazos junto a su cuerpo, tocando el suave césped.

― **Yo no hice nada** ―sonrió ella y cerró los ojos bajando las manos que mantenía en su abdomen y chocando sin quererlo con la mano del azulado.

Meñique contra meñique.

 _Su corazón perdió un par de latidos a causa del contacto._

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y el dedo en su lugar, sin embargo pronto su parte estricta tomó el control de su indiscreción de querer estar más cerca de él y decidió retirar su mano y dejarlo como lo que era, un mero accidente.

 _Pero el dedo meñique de Jellal se enlazó con el de ella y ya no pudo mover su mano._

Sorprendida y con el corazón acelerado volteó a ver al hombre a su lado y sonrió al ver que él mantenía los ojos cerrados pero no soltaba su dedo, así que, dispuesta a no desperdiciar la fuerza de voluntad que Jellal estaba usando en ese inocente acercamiento, enlazó su dedo con el de él y cerró el agarre de sus dedos.

Como una promesa.

 _Una promesa que se hacia Jellal de que intentaría por todos los medios ser la persona que Erza merecía y así tal vez poder tener un camino unido para el resto de su vida con ella._

 _Una promesa que se hacia Erza de esperar lo que fuese necesario hasta que Jellal se diese cuenta que él ya era la persona con la que ella quería pasar el resto de su vida._

Erza permaneció con su rostro volteado hacia él, permitiéndose repasar el diseño del tatuaje en su apuesto rostro, una y otra vez, a pesar de que lo conocía de memoria, imaginando como se sentiría trazarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

 _Sonriendo pensando en un día en que él le permitiese hacerlo._

Jellal continuó con sus ojos cerrados, como si de esa manera no debiese preocuparse de cruzar uno de sus límites, cerrando sus ojos a la necesidad que siempre tenía de acariciar a la poderosa maga, de mantenerla cerca de él y permanecer junto a Erza, una necesidad que ahora se estaba permitiendo al mantener sus dedos enlazados, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su piel.

 _Deseando poder siquiera contarle toda su verdad a ella._

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron así, pero cuando Jellal abrió los ojos el cielo ya no estaba amarillo y naranja, estaba rojo, no, no era rojo ― **Escarlata…** ―susurró y volteó ver a la maga, sus dedos unidos, sus rostros cerca uno del otro al ella estar vuelta hacia él.

 _Sonrió._

La hermosa mujer se había dormido profundamente junto a él, confiaba tanto en él que se mostraba así de vulnerable en su presencia. Observó su rostro dormido y lo acarició con su mirada, luego volteó a ver el cielo― **Scarlet…** ―susurró. El apellido que él le había puesto y nunca utilizaba porque eso le hacia sentir esperanzas muy irreales, porque la única razón de que ella conservase tal apellido a pesar de lo que él le hizo tenía que ser por los fuertes sentimientos que ella tenía por él, y no es que tuviese dudas ―porque eso estaba muy claro para Jellal ya que para él Erza era una mujer muy transparente―, sino porque eso lo hacia querer sincerarse del todo con la maga y aún no era el tiempo para ello― **Ojalá pueda devolverte con creces todo lo que has hecho por mí…** ―acarició su meñique con cariño― **Ojalá pudieses ver este hermoso cielo escarlata conmigo…** ―murmuró casi en una plegaria.

 _Deseando poder mostrárselo algún día._

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y decidió permitirse una necesidad más, entregándose al sueño mientras se deleitaba en ese color.

Uno similar al del cielo.

… _El color escarlata del amado cabello que era movido por la brisa…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Siete:

 **Scarlet Sky** : Cielo Escarlata.

Obviamente el tema me hizo pensar en la batalla en Hargeon y en la manera en que la culpa se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, así como la tarde pasa a noche y la noche pasa a día. Todo es un proceso de cambios, lentos y frustrantes, pero cambios.

 **QwQ**

Como sufro con ellos.

Y los amo.

Y los sufro.

Y los amo.

Dedos meñiques unidos, ya saben, la típica promesa japonesa. X3

Oh, la armadura que Erza usa acá es la que utiliza cuando van a por Avatar, y sí, por si no lo han notado esa armadura se parece mucho a la ropa usual de Jellal antes del arco de Álvarez.

De seguro que Erza solo la usa junto a Crime Sorcière porque es más coqueta (?)

 **7u7)r**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta:

 **Lightkey27**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **FletchS**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Bluewater14**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **IBLWE**

A vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta:

 **Bluemoondaughter** : Meredy tiene grandes modelos a seguir y sin duda quiere ponerse a su altura de una u otra manera. NwN Y sí, para Jellal ese Unison Raid de ojitos tiernos fue muy poderoso para soportarlo y ha asentido. xD Exacto, ellos no necesitan sincronizarse, viven en una sincronía propia. 7u7)r Erik tiene estilo para hacerlo todo. xD Mientras Jellal tenga a su mesa tendrá la ventaja sobre Richard. xD Sí, Erik escucha más de lo que debería. Los hoyos son el némesis de la gran Titania. Sawyer terminó maquillado y desnudo. xDDDD Sí, para el fandom se nos está haciendo muy largo pero debemos esperar con paciencia. QwQ

Gracias mil por leer y comentar. Significa mucho. NwN/ Beshos.

PD: Muchísimas gracias por tu review en 27 De Diciembre. Es un fic que le tengo especial cariño por el motivo que tuve al escribirla. NwN Y no te preocupes, un review largo es más que nbien recibido. xD

PD 2: Y espero que el cap de esta semana se trate sobre Erza/Irene *w*

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Alternative

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Cuánto tiempo!** Espero disfruten el final de la **Jerza Week** , este cap es el que se supone debería ser bonus y **Universo Alternativo** , pero la verdad quería seguir con el **Universo Cannon** porque me gustó y dudo que lo vuelva a usar en mucho tiempo… **7u7)r**

Bueno, no los atraso mucho, esto quedó en **Jellal y Erza** durmiendo a la luz del atardecer con sus dedos enlazados en una promesa mutua y muda…

 **QwQ** My Jerza…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **JERZA WEEK**

― **Alternative―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo despacio, sin verdaderas ganas de hacerlo.

Los rayos del sol eran apenas los suficientes para admirar el cabello escarlata de la mujer que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y con su mano enlazada a la de él.

 _¿Por qué le costó tanto aceptar tanto esta alternativa?_

Sonrió.

Muy despacio, poco a poco, estiró su mano libre y apartó con cariño los cabellos escarlata del flequillo de la mujer que cubrían su frente, su sonrisa se amplió al ver como su nariz se fruncía graciosamente al recibir las cosquillas de su acción, y sin poder evitarlo, llevó sus labios a la frente de la mujer y la besó con dulzura.

Y así ella empezó abrir sus propios ojos.

Ella parpadeó repetidamente, como si estuviese preguntándose si aún soñaba o no, y cuando él separó sus labios de su piel y se reclinó para chocar sus frentes ,no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír atontada por tal acción.

 _Él buscaba ese acercamiento con ella._

Sin poderlo evitar, la mujer de cabellos rojizos ―escarlatas―, se acurrucó en el pecho masculino y a cambio recibió otro beso en la frente y el abrazo de esos fuertes brazos que la apegaron más al hombre de azulados cabellos. Permanecieron así, abrazados, sintiendo los escasos rayos del sol sobre sus cuerpos y apreciando la grandeza de su cariño llenando sus almas.

― **¿No crees que Meredy y los demás estén preguntándose donde está su maestro?** ―preguntó ella divertida mientras el peinaba con parsimonia exquisita las hebras de su largo cabello.

― **No, di claramente mis instrucciones y Ultear sabe cómo manejarlos…** ―susurró contra su sien y la abrazó más― **¿Acaso quieres que me vaya?** ―ella no contestó pero se apegó más a él y eso dejó clara la respuesta de la mujer― **¿Dormiste bien?** ―preguntó con una sonrisa divertida porque ciertamente no habían dormido mucho.

― **Lo que dormí, dormí bien…** ―comentó ella con seriedad―, **y lo que no dormí…** ―se separó un poco de él y luego se estiró hasta depositarle un beso en la mandíbula―, **eso estuvo más que bien…** ―soltó sugerente y el hombre rompió en una carcajada.

― **Eso explica porque costó tanto despertarte…** ―razonó mientras dejaba que una de sus grandes manos se metiese bajó las cálidas sabanas hasta posarse en la fina cintura de la mujer y acariciar su piel en sugerentes círculos―, **¿soñaste algo lindo?** ―y con ese susurro contra el oído de la peli-escarlata logró que ella soltara un suave gemido.

― **Mentiroso…** ―rebatió ella y se mordió el labio cuando la mano de él comenzó a acariciar la desnudez de su espalda y a dejar suaves y cortos besos en su cuello.

― **¿Por qué mentiroso?** ―sonrió y continuó besando ese suave cuello tan solo adornado por la cadena que él le regalo él día que por fin pudo decirle con palabras toda la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

― **Porque** **si se trata de ti me despierto rápido…**

― **¿Ah sí?** ―dejó su cuello y con sus antebrazos se sostuvo sobre ella para luego dejar un pequeño cariño en la punta de su pequeña nariz― **¿Cómo así?**

― **Porque me gusta estar despierta cuando tú lo estás…** ―confesó con una sonrisa y elevó su mano para acariciar el tatuaje en su rostro―, **porque me gusta vivir junto a ti…** ―las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron cada trama de la marca y cada movimientos de esos cálidos dedos hicieron palpitar el corazón del hombre―, **porque soy feliz a tu lado…**

 _¿Qué había hecho para merecerla a ella?_

No lo sabía, y hacía un par de años había dejado de atormentarse con eso.

No lo sabía, pero ahora aceptaba los designios del destino.

No lo sabía, pero agradecía que al final si pudo aceptar esa alternativa.

 _Una que siempre estuvo a su alcance._

Dejar de huir y aceptar la alternativa de caminar en la luz y seguir pagando sus pecados.

Jamás podría pagar todos sus pecados por completo, eso seguía siendo su pensamiento, pero usaría toda su vida para pagar lo máximo posible, porque, sin importar que Crime Sorcière ahora fuese un gremio legal encargado de desarmar organizaciones oscuras, el objetivo primordial de cada uno de sus miembros ―viejo y nuevos―, era el de redimirse por sus errores del pasado y eso había quedado para cada uno de ellos al recibir el perdón real.

 _Ahora todos caminaban en la luz, todos junto a alguien que amar._

Los años que habían pasado desde esa vez en que se establecieron como gremio solo había demostrado lo acertado de su decisión en conjunto.

 _De la aceptación del perdón._

― **¿Jellal?** ―le llamó la mujer con la mirada preocupada al verlo pensativo.

Él le sonrió con cariño.

― **¿Erza?** ―contestó haciéndose el desentendido.

― **¿Estás bien?**

― **¿Por qué?**

― **¿Te sientes bien?**

― **¿Cómo no estarlo?**

― **¿Podrías responderme sin usar una pregunta también?**

― **¿Eso quieres?**

La maga frunció su naricilla dispuesta a darle una muy clara respuesta a esa pregunta, pero antes de que se desatara su adorable ―para él― regañina, fue silenciada por los labios firmes del antiguo mago santo.

 _Y entonces la respuesta estuvo completa._

Porque mientras él tomaba sus labios con suavidad y cariño, sus lenguas batallaban con necesidad y experiencia para tomar todo del otro.

Porque mientras sus corazones no eran egoístas y se entregaban al completo uno al otro, sus manos si eran avariciosas y se peleaban por tocar toda la piel disponible que seguía desnuda de su apasionada noche anterior.

Tantos años separados, pero ahora con muchos más años porvenir juntos.

 _Sus gremios, sus amigos, su hogar, su amor…_

Su vida juntos.

― **Mi Scarlet…** ―susurró él contra sus labios antes de volverse uno con ella como la habían hecho unas horas antes.

― **Mi Jellal…** ―gimió mientras sonreía al escucharlo llamarla de esa manera, algo que siempre hacia en sus momentos más íntimos porque reflejaba cuanto amor sentía por ella.

Y mientras el amanecer terminaba de llenar de su luz la habitación de su hogar compartido, su amor seguía llenando sus vidas en conjunto.

… _Un amor por el que habían luchado ambos…_

 _._

 **[ … ]**

 **.**

Cuando él abrió los ojos, el atardecer ya había acabado.

No sabía cuánto había dormido desde que decidió permitirse juntar su dedo con ella y entregarse al sueño a su lado pero no le dio mucha importancia, su sueño había sido reparador, y aunque no recordaba de que se trataba, estaba seguro que el huidizo sueño tenía que ver con ella porque su corazón se sentía lleno y su alma no se sentía rota como solía sentirla.

 _Solo por y con ella podría sentirse completo._

Su mirada se enfocó en ella, en sus parpados cerrados, en su cabello movido con la brisa y que soltaba pequeños destellos escarlatas gracias a la luz de la luna que se cernía sobre ellos como una guardiana. Sonrió feliz de que ella fuese una mujer tan testaruda como para simplemente no abandonarlo y buscar la felicidad que de verdad merecía al lado del otro.

 _De que lo amase como lo hacia._

Lo admitía.

 _Él era un pecador, y por lo tanto era egoísta._

Estiró su mano y acarició el flequillo que cubría la frente de la mujer, se deleitó con la sedosa textura que se deslizó entre sus dedos para volver a cubrir la frente de la durmiente, y de nuevo los peinó con sus dedos.

― **Lo de mi prometida era mentira…** ―susurró quedamente una verdad que siempre lo había estado molestando por no poder confesarla.

Ella se removió un poco pero sus párpados seguían fuertemente cerrados.

 _Jellal lo sabía._

Estaba despierta.

 _Después de todo ella ya debía saber esa verdad._

Él era mal mentiroso.

Ella mala actriz.

Por eso ambos sabían que esa especie de obra que interpretaban para mantenerse separados el uno del otro algún día iba a terminar, y ahora; en ese momento, al sentir su dedo aún enlazado al de ella lo tenía más que claro.

 _Ya no huiría._

Debía perdonarse.

 _Y lo haría._

Por el bien de ella, de Crime Sorcière y de cada uno de sus miembros, por su propio bien. No solo aceptaría la misión de su gremio, sino también su principal objetivo.

 _El perdón y el por fin caminar junto a las personas de la luz._

Y cada uno de los miembros de Crime Sorcière que a los lejos los observaban dormir sonrieron, porque si su líder daba un paso a ese objetivo significaba que todos y cada uno de ellos también podrían hacerlo, y esas personas que los esperaban en ese camino en el que ellos ―por el momento― se negaban a caminar, algún día estarían a su lado, compartiendo su luz y esa justicia que buscaban para los que algún día habían dañado y para ellos mismos.

 _El atardecer había terminado, pero el amanecer estaba apenas por llegar._

― **Lo sabía…** ―finalmente susurró ella con una sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados y se apegó al cálido cuerpo masculino que no hizo nada por alejarse de su acercamiento dejando clara la mentira que era el que ellos no podrían caminar un mismo camino.

― **Lo sabía…** ―aceptó él y pegó su frente a la de ella y le permitió seguir con su actuación de falsa acción durmiente.

 _Se tendrían que separar en un rato, por bastante tiempo, tal vez…_

Pero ahora su futuro parecía dictaminar que pronto estarían uno al lado del otro.

… _Caminando bajo una misma luz…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Significan mucho. Sois el ánimo para seguir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Todo este fic pueden tomarlo como una precuela de mi One Shot basado en cannon **"** **Cálida Navidad** **"** ¿Acaso no lo vieron venir? (?) **7u7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Palabra Ocho:

 **Alternative** : Alternativa.

El día bonus se supone que era Universo Alternativo, pero como les dije quería continuar con el cannon así que hice ciertas trampas. ¡Jojojo! Así que, lo inicial lo pueden tomar como un sueño de Jellal, un Universo Alternativo, una predicción del futuro o algo que realmente está pasando en el futuro.

Interprétenlo a su gusto. **:x**

¿Acaso creyeron que podía dejarlos sin un poco de amor Jerzy Jerzy? **7u7)r** ¿¡Acaso no se dan cuenta que tan cursi puede se Sabastu!? ¿¡Qué no saben que soy una loca maniaca del Jerza!? Okey ya… tenía que decirlo…

Espero les guste este permiso/trampa/ licencia que me terminé tomando para darles amor a mis amores…

Sin más que decir…

Gracias enormes por sus comentarios, me han hecho sentir que si puedo aunque sea un poco con la línea cannon. **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Reviewistas adorables con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **AliciaMeloAngel 29**

 **Bluewater 14**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **IBLWE**

 **Da** **naLovesOhana**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Banana Sama**

Reviewistas adorables sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **BlueMoonDaughte** r: Lo sé, QwQ quisiera que Erza se quedara con CS pero Mashima es así de cruel… A Jellal no le pasa desapercibido nada de lo que tiene que ver con Erza…bien que es un pervertido de clóset… 7u7)r Oh, sí… la armadura es similar, como hay tan poco Jerza en el manga la única manera de alimentar mi jerzianico corazón es analizar a fondo cada viñeta. (¿) xDD Todos necesitamos un descanso y por más mago poderoso que sea Jellal él también lo necesita y para eso está su Titania, para hacerlo descansar un poco de su pesada cruz. Erza ha usado una frase de doble sentido en toda su inocencia al ofrecerle las fresa… 7w7)r yo sí la use con toda la alevosía pertinente del caso. Macbeth le juega a su maestro las bromas más pesadas. xDD La carta del pueblo a significado demasiado para Jellal, porque se ha dado cuenta que lo que ellos hacen de verdad está ayudando a muchas personas, tal vez más de las que dañaron alguna vez. Un meñique es el paso agigantado de Jellal, pero es que Ay… que difícil es con ellos… QwQ… Es que ya sabes lo que dicen.. "Dormida me le arrimo" ¿Era así el dicho? Ah, no… ¿Oh sí? Buee… xD

Espero te haya gustado este en que no resistí y les di amor a mis bebés porque simplemente no me puedo aguantar y a diferencia de Hiro Mashima yo no puede ser malvada porque mi corazón está hecho de miel… TTuTT)9

Gracias de todo corazón por leer. ¡Saludos! O3O/

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Agradecería mucho saber sus comentarios aunque la historia esté finalizada.**

 **Los favs y follows son geniales, pero las opiniones ayudan a mejorar y animan a escribir más.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
